A Price for Everything
by ProperStoppingDistance
Summary: YAMCBBCFT (Yet Another Max Chooses Bay But Can't Follow Through). Max accepts Chloe's request to let her die, but can't follow through, instead driving Nathan off with her newfound strength of personality and knowledge. But when she returns to "real time," she finds there's quite a bit of work left to do. Together with Chloe, the pirates of Arcadia Bay sail again!
1. I'm Back

"Listen Chloe, I'm so sorry, but I don't have much time. In a few seconds, I'm going to forget everything that just happened."

"Max, I don't, what? Max, w-what are you even doing here? How are you here? What was all that about Rachel? And a Dark Room?" a bewildered Chloe managed to stutter. She literally couldn't believe it—Max Caulfield, ghoster extraordinaire, standing right in front of her after five years of silence. And the scene that just played out… was this really Max? Some sort of doppelganger? Max was _never_ the confident type, yet she just stared down Nathan Prescott. At _gunpoint_. And he _ran away._

Chloe fell into a hunched, limp posture, unable to grapple with the reality unfolding in front of her eyes. For possibly the first time in her life, she was absolutely speechless. Max met Chloe's eyes and a moment of peaceful silence settled across the bathroom. Max gestured forwards with her hands, lightly touching Chloe's elbows. "None of what I am about to say will make sense. I'm going to forget everything I said about Rachel. I'm going to forget all of this. But I need you to hear me: this Friday night, I'll be back." Tears began to form in Max's eyes and she realized how insane this sounded.

 _What will she think? This is so crazy. Chloe is going to_ hate _me when I can't tell her about what I just told Nathan. She'll think it's some cruel joke. That I'm fucking with her. There's_ no way _she's going to let this go. What will the "auto" version of me do? How will she react to a hell-driven Chloe demanding answers about Rachel?_

For a second Max's thoughts stray to ponder the philosophical implications the photograph focus. Is there _really_ an "automatic" version of herself that plays out events? Is she murdering herself every time she focuses? Squishing the memories, thoughts, and feelings of the Max that existed in between? Given that her previous jumps spanned _years_ , the very thought made her sick. But it was too late to back out now. There was only one path forward.

"On Friday, I'll remember this," Max continued. "And I'll tell you everything. I just need you to be strong, Chloe. I don't know what will happen between now and when I return, but I need you to know: I will always be there for you. I will never leave you again."

Chloe simply stood there, hunched, stunned, unable to complete a single sentence, much less a coherent thought. She wasn't sure whether to feel happy or pissed right the fuck off. Her best friend, who _abandoned_ her when things were toughest. Who couldn't be bothered to respond to a simple text. Who just possibly saved her life. And then proceeds to spout insane drivel. It was borderline embarrassing for someone who prided herself on always having a witty retort to be so utterly blindsided. It's only when Max began to crumple like a rag doll that she reacted.

"Max? _MAX?"_ Chloe quickly threw her arms under Max's armpits to catch the girl before her limp body hit the bathroom tiles. Max heard Chloe continue to shout her name as the world slowly faded to white. A trickle of blood began to flow from her nose.

* * *

A cool breeze hit Max as she regained awareness. A familiar setting settled into focus: her beloved cocoon, her escape from reality. Shivering slightly, she walked to her dorm's window, which was slightly cracked, and shut it closed. Hands resting on the sill, Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _I'm here. I'm safe, and there's no sign of a storm. So far, so good. Now—Chloe. She had_ better _be alive this time around. I don't know if I have it in me keep changing things. This has to be the final timeline, otherwise I will absolutely lose my shit._

And so began the frantic search for her cell phone. Max grew more and more panicked as the device failed to appear in any of its usual haunts. After checking everywhere: behind a recently-deceased Lisa ( _We'll have to ponder that in a bit,_ Max thought), her cubicle storage, under the bed, around the futon, she finally found it tucked safely into one of her draws. Oddly, the battery had been removed.

 _Interesting. I guess other-me decided to go full monty-introvert. But why?_ Images of how Chloe might react to a "Max-sans bathroom memories" flirted through her imagination. None of them ended well. Max drummed her fingers against the mattress as she sat on the bed waiting for the phone to start up. _You'd think by now these things would boot within seconds_ , she thought impatiently. After what seemed an eternity Max gave her passkey and launched the messenger app. What she found was both relieving and highly distressing.

 **Chloe, 10/6 12:02 pm:** Listen Max, I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but I'm not letting you weasel out of this one!

 **Chloe, 10/6 12:02 pm:** I went easy on you after the nurse's office but pretending not to know anything is NOT COOL

 **Chloe, 10/6 12:02 pm:** You hella know something about Rachel. Presass is involved, right? You have to tell me what you know. SPILL THOSE BEANS CAULFIELD

 **Max, 10/6 12:05 pm:** Chloe, honestly, I don't have any answers for you. I still can't remember anything about what happened in the bathroom. And who is Rachel? Is it the same girl as in those missing person posters?

 **Chloe, 10/6 12:05 pm:** Right. Sure. You know what? Fuck this

 **Chloe, 10/6 12:06 pm:** You can text me when you're ready to stop playing shitty games

 **Chloe, 10/6 12:15 pm:** Silence. As expected. Way to keep in character Max

And that was it. Max let out another sigh, trying to digest her emotions. Despite the angry tone of the text history, she couldn't help but feel a wave of absolute and euphoric relief. _Chloe's alive. There's no storm, and Chloe's_ alive _. Granted, she hates my guts now… but, she hated me for five years, and forgave me within hours of our first reunion. What's five more days?_

Max moved to compose a message to Chloe, but hesitated, her thumbs hovering over the screen. _Once I start this, there's no going back. I_ need _to decompress for at least a few minutes. So much has happened so quickly._ Images of the vortex club party, a dead Chloe in the junkyard, the Dark Room, and so much more raced through her mind. _I've been trucking non-stop since Thursday. I need to get my bearings before jumping into the deep end again._ And with that Max began to rifle through her other messages. A conversation with Nathan immediately caught her attention.

Over the course of several days Nathan went between threatening and pleading with her. _Crazy pycho. Make up your damn mind already!_ Then, on Thursday, Nathan went radio silent. Other-Max's initial reaction to all this was absolute bewilderment. Yet another person yammering on about this Rachel person, and a "Dark Room," whatever the fuck that was. Other-Max responded to Nathan with a few confused replies, but after a spurt of aggressive texts saying to "watch her back" and that he "knows where she sleeps," she stopped replying completely. _Good call, other-me. Do not engage with crazy._ And then it hit her. If Nathan was bothering other-Max all week about Rachel and the Dark Room, then that meant…

 _Oh shit. Jefferson and Nathan never got caught in this timeline. Jefferson is probably still teaching! And if nothing changed, then what happened to…_ a cold lump formed in Max's throat as she hesitantly pulled out her chair and seated herself in front of her laptop. A brief search revealed that a Blackwell student, Kate Marsh, threw herself off the girl's dormitory roof last Tuesday. Upon reading the headline Max fought off a wave of nausea, and slowly brought her legs up onto the chair, hugging her arms around them. _I did this. I wasn't there for Kate when she needed me, and now she's dead._ Tears began to trickle Max's face as she resisted the urge to begin sobbing. _Oh my god, Kate, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._ Max didn't know how long she sat like that, silently grieving her friend.

 _This is how it's always been, right? Balancing lives. Chloe or William. Chloe or Arcadia. Chloe or Kate._ _I can't fix everything. And I can't give up Chloe. I won't. I refuse_ , she thought bitterly. _I'm no hero. I'm just playing with death… deciding who lives, and who dies._

 _But I can get justice_.

With that thought Max remembered her previous success with contacting David Madsen. If she could do that again, right now, (and ideally, anonymously), maybe she could put a stop to this sick saga. A few minutes later a text sent via Skype makes its way to David's phone, giving him the information he needs to enlist the Arcadia Bay PD in a search of the Dark Room.

 _And that's that. Once again, with feeling: eat shit and die Jefferson. In fact, I hope that literally happens in whatever hell-hole prison they boot your ass into._

Max's thoughts immediately returned to Kate and how other-Max must have failed when she was needed most. Needing to know more, Max reached for her journal and poured through the entries since Monday. The first thing made abundantly clear was that other-Max was _not_ in a good place after her confrontation with Chloe in the nurse's office. Apparently, she had passed out in the bathroom (understandable, really, after so many consecutive focuses) and woken up in the nurse's office. Despite being banned from campus, Chloe refused to leave her side and was there when she came to. Her face was the first thing she saw when she woke up. _Aww. That's so sweet. I guess in no matter what time line, you can't help but look out for me._ But then things went south.

 _Oh Chloe. This must have been so hard for you. I can only imagine how much you must have been chomping at the bit to hear any information about Rachel. You must've been so disappointed when I woke up and "stuck to my guns" on the whole not remembering thing._

Which was apparently exactly what happened. Things quickly escalated, Chloe stormed off, and a hurt and confused Max retreated to her dorm for almost a week, barely responding to texts and calls aside from her brief conversation with Chloe. Her journal entries continued for pages on this topic; it was obvious other-Max was incredibly wounded by Chloe's appearance when she woke up, and then sudden rejection. The small blotches of dried tear stains on the pages proved that beyond any reasonable doubt. _Poor other-me. No wonder she clammed up. Hell, I would've probably done the same thing. Which, I guess, makes perfect sense?_

Turning the page, she reached the entry about Kate's funeral, which was held yesterday. Fighting off a shattering wave of guilt, Max read about how she did in fact attend the funeral ( _thank god_ ). Everyone was in attendance, from her Blackwell acquaintances to her extended family, and more. Even David Madsen was there. _You really did care, didn't you, David?_ Max's emotions about David were still conflicted. Yes, he saved her from the Dark Room, but he also _hit_ Chloe. She didn't know if that image would ever leave her head, even if she rewound it. _How many other times did David abuse her_ , Max thought angrily.

Upon finishing the entry describing Kate's funeral, Max stopped reading to get a grip. It took a force of will to prevent a downward spiral of thoughts questioning about what she could have done differently. Could she have left her other-self a note while in the focus? Surely, had she the presence of mind, she could have saved Kate. She'd done it before, why not again?

 _I could try again. If I found the butterfly photograph, I could focus and try again. I could save Kate_ and _Chloe…_

But at what cost? Every time she'd tried to change something to save someone, someone else suffered. Plus, the thought of returning to the bathroom _again_ made her feel sick to her stomach. _I need to know when to call it quits. Maybe this is it? Maybe this is the best possible outcome? I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop feeling guilty about Kate, but… I feel spent. I just can't continue like this. I have to stop. I have to accept reality… and move on._

And with that thought, Max wondered: she didn't use the rewind to save Chloe in the bathroom. Did that mean…? Max reached out with her hand and attempted to draw at that strange, invisible, yet omnipresent well of power. And found nothing. Where once was a surge of energy that could warp time itself, was now an empty void. As quickly as the power had come to her, it had left.

 _I'm not sure whether to feel happy or terrified. I guess that's why the storm didn't happen? I didn't unlock my powers in this timeline? I guess that makes as much sense as anything else that's happened this week. I guess that means… I'm stuck "here."_

With a heavy heart Max began to accept to her new reality. The ability to manipulate events and people to the desirable outcome was gone. _No backsies now, Caulfield. Gotta get things right the first time from here on out. I guess, at least, I'm not responsible anymore for how things turn out. I can quit playing God._ It was sobering, liberating, and horrifying, all at the same time.

Max leaned back in her chair, tilting it onto its rear legs. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, and closed her eyes. _Chloe. I've got to make things right with Chloe. I've done my best for everyone… now it's time to focus on what_ I _want._ For the first time since it happened, the vivid memory of their kiss came crashing back into her mind. _What WAS that? I was so bold. Yet… it just seemed meant to be? It felt right. And Chloe responded… she didn't pull away._

The chirping of birds outside stole Max's attention back to the window, where she could see two Stellaris Jays perching on a tree outside her window. Looking down, a serene Samuel was feeding the squirrels as he sat on one of the courtyard's benches. _Everything really is OK. Hell, I imagine half the student body is bro-ing down at the Bigfoots game right now_.

Max returned her attention to her journal, but couldn't keep her thoughts from returning to the cliffside, the kiss, and the gut wrenching focus. _I was going to go through with it. I was going to let her die. But I guess some things can't change-I couldn't let her die before, and I couldn't this time either. Unfortunately, now I have a target on my back. Hopefully David will pull through like he did last time. Anyway, enough stalling._ Max grabbed her phone and opened her text conversation with Chloe. For a long time, she sat staring at the screen, wondering how to begin. _I suppose it doesn't matter too much what I text… she'll be frothing at the mouth matter what I say. Still though. I want to start this right. I… I need her back. It's obvious that being apart from each other is toxic for_ both _of us._ And with that, Max settled on the simple approach.

 **Max, 10/11 7:32 pm:** I'm back


	2. A Glimmer in the Earth

The sights, sounds, and smells of a mostly empty Two Whales dinner once again filled Max's senses as she sat at the same booth from last week. After a brief, but intense, tet-a-tet with Chloe over text, they agreed on the diner at Chloe's suggestion. Outside the weather was the standard pacific northwest overcast bleak. The sun had already mostly gone down, casting long shadows from the buildings along the street. Every so often a car or truck would hum by, but otherwise, "downtown" looked pretty dead. _Let's hear it for the Arcadia nightlife._

Max had left her dorm room immediately after her texts with Chloe and caught the first bus into town. The trip had been uneventful, aside from a few odd occurrences. As she left her room she saw a congratulatory note scribbled on Victoria's whiteboard offering praise for winning the Everyday Heroes Contest. _Oh no,_ Max thought with concern. _I hope nothing happens. Jefferson wouldn't do anything during the trip, would he? I have to make sure Victoria's OK when she gets back. Even if she insists on being a massive bitch to me._ On her way through the courtyard she said "hi" to Samuel, who gave nothing in reply aside from odd look. It was as if he didn't know who she was. _Samuel always was a little more perceptive everyone else. Does he know I'm not "me?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a waitress who had silently approached the booth. "Hi hun, what can I get for you this fine evening?" _Guess Joyce isn't working tonight? Probably for the best. I don't want her to witness the possible meltdown that might happen…_

Max looked up and gave the waitress the best smile she could, given the thoughts clouding her mind. "Coffee's fine for now, thanks. I'm meeting a friend here." The waitress, whose name Max could now read as Sydney, returned the smile and filled Max's mug. "Alright dear. I'll be back in a few to take your orders. You just enjoy yourself now."

 _Aaah, Two Whales diner coffee. A bit quaint compared to what I'm used to I guess, but there's something so nostalgic about it._

Max wrapped her hands around the mug and brought it close to her face, breathing in the smell while closing her eyes. For a few moments it seemed like the world stood still. _I'm both eager beyond imagining and terrified beyond belief right now_. _How am I going to explain this to Chloe? At best, she'll think I'm nuts. At worst, she'll explode violently. No backing out now, I guess…_

With that thought, the door jingle rang through the diner and Max caught a glimpse of blue by the entrance. Immediately she could feel her pulse quickening. Small beads of sweat began forming on her forehead, and the most she could do was stare at her coffee, trying to retain some semblance of composure. Chloe's footsteps grew louder and finally stopped as she reached the booth where Max sat. Max swallowed a nervous gulp, and raised her head.

Their eyes met, and locked, and time seemed to freeze. Max saw all the Chloes she had known. A grieving Chloe to whom she was unable to give a proper goodbye. A Chloe being shot. A Chloe giving her a sly smirk as they rested their arms on the edge of a pool. A Chloe begging Max to let her die.

Breaking from her reverie, Max could tell Chloe was itching to chew her out. The girl was practically bristling. And Max couldn't blame her. All she could do was hope Chloe would hear her out; that she would get a chance to explain herself. Chloe must've seen something in Max's eyes—the moment broke with Chloe lowering her guard to a more hunched posture, and sliding into the seat opposite to Max's.

"You have some serious explaining to do Max. I'm… I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt here." There was a pleading look in Chloe's face as she said this, which gave Max more hope than she had ever expected from this situation.

Max released her hands from the coffee mug and placed them palms down on the table. She returned Chloe's penetrating stare. _No time like the present, Max. Time to be that hero._

"I know about everything that happened to Rachel. Even where she is… right now. I also know a lot of other things that I shouldn't. That I couldn't," Max insisted. Then, factual statements began to tumble out of her mouth, almost uncontrollably. "I know you stole a revolver from David." She didn't _actually_ know that Chloe stole the gun in this timeline, but she figured it was a safe enough bet. "I know you keep some of Rachel's old outfits in your closet. I know you and Rachel used to hang out at American Rust, in a concrete shack. I know David is abusive towards you. I know…" Max felt a pang in her heart at this one, "that you loved Rachel, but things never worked out quite the way you wanted. I know—"

"OK Max, wow, alright. Jesus, I mean, what the fuck? Have you been stalking me all these years or something? Not that I'm not flattered or anything."

Max suppressed a smile and maintained her serious expression. _Always with the clever quips, aren't you Chloe?_

"No, I've been introverting in Seattle for the past five years. Along with the rest of the city's population," she added sarcastically. "The reason I know all these thing is, because…" Max could practically feel her body reeling against uttering the words _time traveler_. "… because I've already lived this week once. _You_ showed and told me all those things."

Chloe's expression wandered between fascination, skepticism, hopefulness, and finally landed on an incredulous stare. "OK Max, I'll bite. But if what you're saying is true, then you need to tell me something you couldn't _possibly_ know. Something about me I've _never_ told anyone."

A small smile crept into Max's lips. _OK, this isn't exactly happy or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one she's spoken to about this._ "A few months ago, you tried to scam some money off Nathan at a bar. He spiked your drink and took you back to his room. When you came to, he was creeping around with a camera. You broke his lamp and ran off."

The blood practically drained from Chloe's face, but was quickly replaced by a sudden flare of anger. "Oh, so what, Nathan told you about this? You and Nathan playing some hella weird game with me, is that it?"

 _Oh shit, dammit Max. I forgot how fucking hard this is without my rewind. "No_ ," Max countered forcefully. "Nathan and I are _not_ on speaking terms. I'll let you read our text history over the past week if you don't believe me. Nathan isn't just an asshole, he's a dangerous psycho." Max took a second to regain her breath as Chloe returned a stare she couldn't interpret. "Chloe, I know this sounds absolutely nuts, but I know all this because _you told me_."

Chloe sat for a moment, her posture reclined against the back of the booth. She crossed her legs and arms, while studying Max's face carefully. "You're right. That does sound insane. Because I never told you that. I never told _anyone_ about that. But… I don't know if it's the powers of ex-best-friendship or whatever, but something tells me you're not lying. Or at least, you believe you're telling the truth."

A palpable wave of relief flooded through Max. She lifted her hands briefly from the table, placing them down a moment afterwards. Max's eyes drifted towards the table, giddy at the fact that Chloe hadn't outright rejected her. "Thank you Chloe. I know I'm asking you to take a huge leap of faith here. And I know I have no right to do so. And I can't even prove it to you anymore, besides knowing things I shouldn't. But I'm asking anyway." She lifted a pleading face to once again meet Chloe's unwavering stare.

"Alright, alright. So give me the deets, girl. How exactly did I tell you all this while having no memory of it?"

Taking a moment to get a grip on her emotions, Max took in a deep breath. "Last week, you and Nathan were arguing in the bathroom. The first time through I hid like a coward. He pulled out a gun and shot you." Chloe's eyes widened a bit, and she pulled back in her seat a little. "Immediately afterward, I found I had the ability to rewind time. I took it back, and altered events: the second time, I pulled the fire alarm, which caused both of you to freak out and leave."

"OK Max, but as you know, neither of those things happened. _You_ confronted Nathan like a badass. I still can't believe that was actually you. I mean, way to make a girl swoon and all."

Max resisted the blush she found immediately forming in her cheeks. _Now's not the time, Caulfield._ "Right. That was the _third_ time. After the second iteration, we met up, and lived out the week up until Friday night. That was when… when things went to shit. I used my focusing ability to return back to that moment in the bathroom. You asked me to let things play out to their natural conclusion, but I… I just _couldn't_ , Chloe. I couldn't." Max tried to resist the tears forming in her eyes but a few escaped despite her efforts. Chloe's expression softened a bit and she reached out, putting a hand over Max's, which was still on the table. Gulping to regain her composure, Max continued, "there's _no way_ I could sit and watch Nathan kill you again, Chloe. So I decided to confront him, using all the knowledge that I shouldn't have. And it worked! You _saw_ how he reacted, right? Especially at the mention of the Dark Room."

"Right, what the hell was that about? I mean, I'm still one hundred percent more interested in what you know about Rachel, but when you said Dark Room, Nathan practically shat his pants."

"Yeah. It's related to what Nathan did to you when he drugged you. Both Nathan and his mentor-in-psychoness, Mark Jefferson, have been drugging and abducting girls for these crazy fucked up photoshots. They use a roofie drug that hazes their victim's memory, which is why they aren't getting caught. It's what Nathan used on you."

"That's… fucked. Like, hella fucked. You're serious? Who's this Mark Jefferson person?"

"Hopefully someone that you'll see in tomorrow's news. He's my photography teacher at Blackwell. He's the teenage heartthrob on campus: all the girls want him, all the boys want to be him. And turns out, the guy's a fucking psychopath with zero empathy. He's a fucking _murderer_ , Chloe. And he doesn't give a single shit. It's just a fucking _game_ to him." At this point Max was trying her best not to break down sobbing. The weight of her experience in the Dark Room still pressed heavily on her. _At some point I'm going to need to address this. I mean… this is where PTSD comes from, right?_ "I've already sent an anonymous text to David Madsen, yes, your _step-douche_ , which should give him everything he needs to finish his investigation and bring down the hammer on Jefferson."

Max noticed Chloe's surprise at this statement. Max proceeded to explain, "Yeah, turns out, David has been investigating all of this for some time. He just never had all the information to put the pieces of the puzzle together." Max paused for a moment, knowing that she might lose Chloe by showing too much affection for David. "Listen, Chloe, I know David has some serious issues. Like how he abuses you. There is _NO_ excuse for that, and I do _not_ forgive him for that."

"Fucking right you don't. Then, why? Why involve him in this at all?"

"Because he's not entirely evil Chloe. Yes, he's an intolerable step-ass that goes over the line. There's no excuse for that. But it's not because he hates you, or wants you to suffer. He does actually care. He just doesn't know how to _express_ that in a way that's not totally fucking douche-baggery."

Chloe let out an audible grunt, and started fidgeting her fingers against her arms. She leaned forward a bit and replied, "OK Max, I hear you. So, you said step-ass was already investigating this whole thing?"

"Yes! And he had a lot of really good intel. That we stole, and used to our benefit!" This remark made Chloe smile. "Yeah—we kind of stuck it to David. For a while we thought he was _in_ on this whole abduction thing, because of his surveillance fetish and connection to Nathan. But turns out, his paranoia was justified. There _was_ fucked up stuff going on, and he _was_ investigating it. In fact… and I know you're not going to like this Chloe, but the truth is, in the alternate week, David wound up saving my life from Jefferson." Chloe's eyes widened a bit upon hearing this, but she allowed Max to continue.

"So that's why, in this timeline, I chose to anonymously tell him what he needs to know to find the Dark Room. Which should blow the door wide open on all this sick shit that's been happening. All we need to do is wait," Max finished with a slightly satisfied tone.

"So, you're telling me that at some point David is going to be painted as town hero? Bringing a vicious psychopath to justice?" Max could tell Chloe wasn't thrilled as this prospect.

"Well, yes, though hopefully without all that much fanfare. What's important is that Mark Jefferson gets what's coming to him. That man is an absolute _monster_. Nathan is bad, but he wouldn't be what he is today if it wasn't for Jefferson's influence."

The waitress, whose name Max remembered as Sydney, appeared suddenly beside the table. Both girls were so involved in their conversation that they hadn't seen her approach. "Wow, so serious you two! And hello there Chloe, always nice to see you. Tell Joyce I said hi. Anyway, can I get either of you two dears something to eat? There's still a bit of today's special left-"

Clearly irritated at having been interrupted, Chloe quickly interjected "I'll just have coffee, thanks."

"I'm also fine with just coffee for now," Max seconded.

Sydney gave them both a full smile and. "OK, well, let me know if you need anything else," she said as she returned to tending the bar.

Their privacy restored, Chloe attempted a summary of the situation. "So let me get this straight. You say you lived a different Monday through Friday than we all did, starting with me getting shot in Blackwell's bathroom, and then saving my life with your powers." Max nodded in agreement. "Then, today, you somehow jumped back in time to the bathroom, and changed events. So what happened to the person I talked to at the nurse's office, and over text?"

"I've been calling her _other-me_. Kinda dorky I know, but there you have it. I guess I kind of… erased her… when I returned about an hour ago."

"… Right. So, that means you don't remember any of what down between us after the bathroom and right now?"

"That's right," Max confirmed. An uncomfortable feeling began to form in her stomach. _Uh oh. I hope she doesn't try to mess with me too much about this._ "The last thing I remember was talking to you in the bathroom."

Chloe gave an expressionless stare for a few moments. "Well, I gotta hand it to you Max, that's quite the tale."

"And so far I've only given you the cliffnotes version," Max replied.

With another audible _humph_ , Chloe returned to her slouched posture and continued staring at the girl across the table. Max felt like she was an organism under a microscope, being inspected and studied.

"You can't expect me to just up and believe this Max. Yeah, the fact that you know about Nathan drugging me is impossible, and also, you've never been able to successfully lie to me. I've always been able to read you like a book. But still… _time travel?_ This isn't anime or a video game."

Max choked a bit on her sip of coffee as Chloe repeated the exact line she had spoken in the other reality. _I guess I should get used to that…_

"You're right," she agreed, recovering from her brief coughing fit. "But Chloe, my knowledge about what Mark Jefferson has been up to is the real deal. You'll see for yourself shortly."

"I hear you Max. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah. I just hope everything goes smoothly. I've seen more than enough death for one lifetime. And I…" Max struggled to keep her voice from wavering. Her thoughts returned to Kate, and how alone she must have felt at the end. And how other-Max was too introverted to help her. Max struggled finish her sentence, "… I couldn't save Kate in this timeline."

"Kate? Wait, I remember hearing something about this. Didn't a Blackwell girl commit suicide this week?" Chloe asked while leaning forward, her body language involuntarily responding to Max's distress.

Max carefully formed her next words to prevent a complete meldown in front of Chloe. "Ye-yeah. Her name was Kate Marsh. Sh-she was another one of Jefferson's victims. I was able to save her—talk her down from the roof—in the other timeline. B-but in this one, she… there was no one there for her. She was all alone, and she couldn't take it. And now she's dead."

Another moment of silence fell over the table. It was clear Chloe didn't know how to respond to this sort of situation, so she returned her hand over Max's, and gave it a slight squeeze, as if to try and give some reassurance.

Chloe gave a nervous cough, and trepidatiously asked, "So, you still haven't said a word about Rachel. I don't mean to hound you like this, but, I've been digging for _months_ and have nothing to show for it. I mean, after what I saw in the bathroom, I even tried confronting Nathan again about it. The sly bastard is hard to pin down when he doesn't want to be found."

Breathing an inward sigh of relief that Chloe had _not_ confronted Nathan again this week, Max explained "I honestly think it's best we wait until we hear back from David. Everything will… become clear then." _Way to cop out, Max. But what the fuck am I supposed to say? Oh hi Chloe, your best friend was murdered and buried in a shallow gave out by your favorite hang out! Yeah. No. I can't imagine that going over well. But what will she think about me not telling her now, when she finds out later? I hate that I keep finding myself in these situations with Chloe._

Chloe gave another incredulous look, but seemed resigned to having to wait a while longer. "Alright, have it your way Max. So, hey, want to come hang at my house while we wait? Like old times, right?"

It took Max a concentrated force of effort to keep from exuberantly shouting " _YES"_ at the suggestion. Instead, Max gave Chloe what she thought was her "winning smile" and said "Yeah, I'd love that Chloe."

Chloe slammed her hands down on the table, causing Max to jump slightly. "Hella word then! Let's bounce this joint!" And with that, both girls paid for their coffee. As they approached the exit, the waitress called out, "You two to have a lovely evening! Come back soon, alright?"

"Of course! No force on earth can keep me from the Two Whale's Belgian waffles," Max promised, turning around to wave goodbye to Sydney. Chloe impatiently tugged on Max's arm, leading the two of them out of the diner and into the night.

* * *

The truck idled roughly as they waited at a red stoplight. The trip had been mostly spent in an odd silence, with Max staring forward and Chloe giving repeated glances at the girl seated to her right. It was clear Chloe had something on her mind, but couldn't find the words to say it.

Finally, Chloe leaned her body against the steering wheel and stared directly at Max. "Of all the dorky things to explain this shit, I'm can't believe you went with fucking _time travel._ I mean, like, there's a million other things that would've been more believable. Like, you're a psychic with amnesia. I would've bought that."

With a brief chuckle, Max insisted "but it would have been a lie. You said it yourself Chloe, I can't tell you a lie and get away with it. So although it is completely crazy, it's also the truth."

Chloe gave Max another one of her thousand yard stares. "Yeah. You could never best me at two truths and a lie." With this both their thoughts returned to their childhoods, and how they left things in their final days together.

"Chloe, I… I'm sorry for the way I left things. You were in so much pain, and I should've been there for you. Instead I just… I hid like a coward. But I never stopped thinking about you."

Her expression softened a bit and Chloe moved her hand from the steering wheel to Max's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "I know Max. It was rough on both of us. I know how much you loved William." Chloe paused, letting out a small sigh and staring off into the intersection. Looking back at Max, she said "but I'm also not going to sugar coat how much it hurt when you left me hanging Max. We were _best friends_. And you dropped me a like a bad penny. Hell, how long have you been back in Arcadia? A month? And no word?"

"I… I wanted to contact you. I just, I didn't know how. And it was so easy to focus on school work. I'm sorry Chloe. I really am. I know this must sound pretty hollow to you, but it's the truth," Max murmured, eyes focused downward.

"Hey. Earth to Max," Chloe chided. "Don't think I've forgotten about what you did in that bathroom. Standing up to Nathan? You were a total badass." Chloe's stare lingered on Max, forcing a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Earth to Chloe. Light's green."

* * *

Max found herself slightly struggling for breath as Joyce gave her a fierce bear hug.

"Max Caulfield. My goodness, how you have grown. I always knew you would turn out to be a fine young lady," Joyce said with her trademark southern drawl.

"Hi Joyce," Max said with a giggle as Joyce released her from the hug, "It's good to see you too. You look great. You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, hun. Always with the sweet talk." Joyce gave Chloe a quick look. "You could learn a thing or two from this fine, upstanding young woman."

With a roll of her eyes, Chloe rebuked "I've learned all I need to from this family. Like, how to forget about a loved one."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price. Don't you dare for a _second_ think I've forgotten your father."

"You could've fooled me. I mean, how long was it before you fished out David? A couple of months?"

"It's so good to be back," Max interrupted, hoping to defuse the argument before it descended any further. "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch sooner."

"Oh that's alright Max. I know you kids these days have more pressing concerns than keeping us old folks entertained," Joyce reassured with a smile.

"You're hardly old, Joyce. And talking to you is _not_ a chore," Max insisted.

"Alright, if you two are done with this mushy shit, Max and I have some biz-ness to take care of. In private," Chloe emphasized with a narrow glare directed at Joyce. "You coming Max," Chloe queried as she slowly motioned towards the stairs.

"I'd better do what she says. Otherwise she'll make me walk the plank."

"Damn straight I will," Chloe quickly interjected.

"We'll catch up more later, Joyce."

"Have fun you two. Let me know if you get hungry, I'll whip you something up!"

At this point Chloe was already halfway up the stairs, her arms beckoning Max to follow her. With a lovingly exasperated sigh, Max followed Chloe up to her room.

 _It's so weird how Chloe can be so aggressive with people she obviously cares about. I mean, despite what she just said to Joyce, this same girl asked me to let her_ die _so that Joyce could live. Does she just not realize it yet? Does she need to go through all the horrible shit from last week in order to realize what's important to her?_

By the time Max entered Chloe's room, Chloe was already lying down on her bed, facing the ceiling, and taking a long draw on a recently lit joint. She turned her head and blew the smoke out into the table fan facing her open window. Smiling, Max closed the door behind her and stepped out into the middle of the room.

"Sorry about the smoke Max. But after everything today I just had to medicate a bit. Get my head straight."

Max crossed her arms, and gave Chloe a long look. "Right. With drugs," Max retorted with playful sarcasm.

"Don't knock it until you try it. Which I assume you haven't. Actually I assume you haven't tried a lot of things."

"Hey, I'm not a complete saint!" Max declared. Struggling to prove her assertion, Max recalled "In Seattle, I once cut class with my friends to visit the Fremont troll!"

"You _cut class?_ Wow, sorry Max, I had no idea you were such a rule breaker," Chloe teased, playful sarcasm dripping from every word. Grinning, she asked, "Hey. Put on some music, will ya?"

Eager to once again prove her other-worldly knowledge, Max plastered a huge smile across her face and jabbed, "what, with the CD-R you have stored in the metal tin stashed underneath your bed? The one that has Angus & Julie Stone and Sparklehorse?"

Max was rewarded with another pale faced Chloe, who almost let slip the joint held between her frozen fingers. Recovering, she blurted, "How the—right. Time travel. You never cease to amaze, Maximus-prime."

"And you've only seen the tip of the iceberg, girlfriend." Max did a quick double take on what she just said. _I did really just say "girlfriend?" Oh my dog Max. Get a grip. Hopefully she'll play it off…_

"Oooh la la. And you haven't even wined and dined me yet. I'm almost offended," Chloe joked as she took another long draw from the joint.

"You are ridiculous," Max asserted as she pulled the tin out from underneath the bed. This time she opted not to pull out the photo. _This is going so well right now… I know it's cowardly, but I just can't bring up Rachel yet._ Once the music started playing Chloe leaped to her feet and began thrashing at mid-air on her bed.

 _It's eerie how similar all this is going down compared to last time. I just hope the outcome is different…_

Disrupting her thought, Max jumped as she heard the Price household's front door slam with a loud _BANG._ Despite the weed and the music, Chloe also reacted, quickly hopping off the bed and turning down the music. Downstairs the girls heard a low, gruffy voice shouting. It felt like the whole house shook with what must be David Madsen stomping as he paced the first floor. They could hear Joyce trying to calm him down, but the stomping and shouting did not relent.

 _This… isn't good. David should be happy, right? This is his time to be a hero. To catch the bad guy. Why does he sound so angry?_

Max shot Chloe an inquisitive look, which caused Chloe to shrug. "Sounds like step-douche. Though he does seem angrier than usual. Let's go see what bug crawled up his ass?"

Max nodded silently, with a growing feeling of dread permeating through her. _There's no way he'd be so angry if my anonymous tip went well. Which means… I guess we have to go find out…._

* * *

"I'm _FINISHED_ , Joyce. There's no way I'm not getting fired for this. I stuck my neck out, like an _idiot_ , and now I'm paying the price," David shouted, every word pained.

Max and Chloe were slowly descending the stairs but paused halfway down as they eavesdropped on Joyce and David.

"David, honey, I don't know exactly what this is about, but you have to calm down." It was clear Joyce was doing her best to soothe David. "Whatever this is about, we're going to be OK. We're a family, remember?"

Max stole a quickly glance at Chloe, who was rolling her eyes. "Sure, some _family_ this is," Chloe muttered under her breath.

David finally stopped pacing and turned to Joyce, who approached him with open arms. He allowed himself to fall into them, resting his head on her shoulder. After a few moments, David let out a sigh and explained, "This is bad Joyce. I got an anonymous tip that provided the missing links on an investigation I had going." David pulled back from Joyce's embrace and put his hands on her shoulders, separating them a brief distance so he could speak directly to her. "It made sense! It all fit! So I contacted the police. We got a search warrant. But… the evidence wasn't there. And now I think the Prescotts might sue. This is really bad, Joyce. I'm so sorry." David's arms lowered and his body assumed a more hunched position, of someone defeated. Joyce quickly picked up the slack, holding him tightly.

"Don't you dare talk like that," Joyce chided. "Whatever this is, however bad it seems, we'll get through it. Together."

 _Oh my dog. This is horrible. This is really, really bad. How could I not have seen this coming? Of course Nathan would tell Jefferson. Of_ course _they would move the evidence. They had five whole days! Who knows where those photo binders are now? And now poor David is going to suffer the consequences. How could I have fucked up this badly?_

It took Max a minute to realize Chloe was staring at her. Max pushed Chloe's arm, motioning to go back up the stairs. Fortunately neither Joyce or David had noticed their presence yet. Silently, they crept back into Chloe's room, shutting the door softly behind them. Chloe walked out into the middle of her room, stood for a moment, and wheeled around wearing a serious expression.

"So, sounds like time-travel Max information _isn't_ 100% reliable," she insinuated. "Not that I'm unhappy about seeing David humiliated."

"I… Jefferson must have moved the evidence. When I told Nathan about the Dark Room he must have told Jefferson, and they must have moved it. Holy shit this is bad. This is bad. This is bad," Max chanted as she began to pace, her arms tugging around herself in a nervous gesture.

"Let's not get distracted here Max," Chloe commanded with a hardened expression. "You said when David returned everything about what happened to Rachel would become clear. Though now that I'm starting to really think about it, I'm beginning to think ignorance might be bliss."

Max paused her pacing to look at Chloe. Unable to control herself, Max's face began to break, a few small tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Chloe. I wasn't strong enough to tell you. I'm such a coward," she said bitterly.

 _If I tell her Rachel's dead, right now, in light of what just happened, will she believe me? Or will she just outright reject me? Never talk to me again?_ A cold bit of despair began to form in Max's stomach as she stewed on the thought. _Chloe needs to know what happened to Rachel, but my words aren't good enough. As sick as it makes me to do this… there's only one way she'll believe me. Pull yourself together, Caulfield. Chloe needs you._

Max wiped the tears from her face and gave Chloe the most serious look she could muster. "Chloe. There's somewhere we have to go," Max declared as she crossed the room to Chloe's window. Half way through, she turned her head to look at Chloe. "Right now," she insisted.

Chloe did a small double-take on this new, assertive Max. "Ah—Alright. Lead the way, Max."

"Grab your keys. We're going to American Rust."

* * *

Exiting Chloe's truck, Max suppressed a shudder as a wave of deja-vu washed over her. It was an awfully familiar scene—her and Chloe going to the junkyard at night to visit Rachel's grave.

"Alright, we're here, but I don't see what this has to do with Rachel," Chloe accused, giving Max another cross glare. The entire trip over was spent mostly in silence. It was clear that Chloe had been giving Max's the benefit out the doubt all afternoon. But with how things turned out with David, Chloe had been growing colder and colder.

Max steadied her breath and took a moment to pull in her surroundings. It was completely dark now, both of them using their cell phones for illumination. The junkyard took a more serious, sinister tone in the dark, with menacing shadows being cast everywhere from their small camera lights. _I hoped we'd never have to do this again. Seeing Chloe hunched over Rachel's body was the most horrible thing I've experienced. Even worse than the day William died. But she needs to know. Once again, there's only one path forward._

Wordlessly Max beckoned Chloe to follow her. They silently followed the path to Rachel's unmarked grave, with Max taking the lead and Chloe following closely behind. When she reached the area, Max stopped and lowered her cellphone flashlight to mark the spot where Rachel was buried. She dropped to her knees and started digging with her hands, just had Chloe had once done, in another reality.

Watching this Chloe took a step back. "This—this is a joke, right? This isn't funny, Max. I swear I will ditch you out here if this is a sick prank."

Max paused, looking up at Chloe with sad eyes. "Please help me Chloe. I can't do this alone."

Together, the two girls began digging. And kept digging. _Something's wrong. It only took a minute to find Rachel last time. Is this the wrong spot? And what's with this earth? It shouldn't be so easy to move…_ oh shit. _They—did they?_ Max gulped inwardly, the terrifying realization freezing her in place. _Did they move her body?_ _This can't be happening. If Rachel's_ not _here… Chloe will ditch me. I'll—I'll be alone…_

Max practically leapt off the ground as she heard Chloe cry out right next to her.

"Oh no, no no no, no this can't be right. This can't be here. How can…? No, Max, w-why is this here? H-how, how," Chloe stuttered as she fell into a cross legged position on the ground. She was cradling something closely in her hands, just outside of Max's vision. Max shifted herself to sit beside Chloe, and leaned over to see what had gripped her attention.

Chloe's hands cradled a dirty, but blue, feathered earing. The same from Rachel's photographs.

"M-Max, tell me this isn't what I think it is," Chloe begged as her voice began to crack. Max could only return a somber stare. The full weight of the realization hitting her, Chloe started to break down, her words becoming frantic gibberish. Max instinctively wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders, pulling her head against her neck. _"_ I'm so sorry Chloe," was all she could repeat, as Chloe began to cry in earnest. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Vs the World

Once again, Max found herself within the familiar embrace of Chloe's room. Chloe lay curled up on her bed, staring at her cupped hands with a blank expression. She hadn't let the earring go since the moment she found it in the junkyard. More than anything Max wanted to do something, anything, to help her feel better, but memories of how explosive Chloe might get kept her frozen.

 _I should just be thanking my lucky stars that she hasn't run off trying to kill Nathan. Maybe because it was just the earring? Could she still be holding out hope that Rachel is alive?_

The return trip from American Rust didn't shed any light on Chloe's mental state. She drove silently, eyes focused on the road, and Max didn't make any attempt at conversation. After sneaking back into Chloe's room through the window, Chloe assumed her current position on the bed, cradling the feathered earring.

Max didn't want to cause Chloe more pain, but at the same time, didn't want Chloe clinging to false hope.

 _This is such an impossible situation. I want Chloe to feel better, but I also don't want to hide anything from her. This world has been so cruel to Chloe..._

 _I still can't believe I shut her out for five years. Honestly, what was I thinking? I remember never giving her a proper goodbye at the funeral... I wanted to, but she was so distraught. And I didn't want to impose on her grief. She became so... cold... in the days following William's death. It was like I was a ghost to her-she barely even registered my, or anyone else's, presence._

 _For the first time ever with her, I felt like I was intruding on something private. That I shouldn't be a part of. It was_ her _father that died, not mine. What was my grief compared to hers? I know that's no excuse for my actions... I should've been more assertive. I know that now. But I was never the type to reach out, especially back then. That's what Chloe was there for. She was the one that brought me out of my shell._

Determined to not repeat the mistakes of the past, Max sat down on the bed beside Chloe and tentatively placed a hand on her arm. Chloe responded with a pleading look, and then returned her attention to Rachel's earring. "She's dead, isn't she," Chloe asked, with a small quaver in her voice. "Jefferson and Prescott. Th-they killed her, didn't they?"

Max gave a numb, affirmative nod. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just-I know how much you loved her, and I don't know how you would've reacted if-"

"I would've told you to fuck off," Chloe confirmed. With a sigh, she drew herself up into a sitting position beside Max. "Thank you for leading me to the truth Max. You might have been a complete asshole all these years, but you've _never_ been a liar. I know I can still trust you."

Max felt her heart swell at these words and instinctively leaned against Chloe. "That means so much Chloe, you don't even know. Th-thank you."

Chloe responded by draping her arm around Max and holding her close.

 _I know it's totally wrong of me to think this right now, but I never want this moment to end. It's as if I've spent the last five years of my life numb. I've never felt anything, for anyone, since I left her. And now that I'm back... I can't get enough of her warmth._

After a few minutes, Max heard Chloe begin to sniffle. The sniffles became choked tears, which grew to low, mournful weeps. All Max could find to say was "I'm so sorry Chloe," over and over again.

Eventually, Chloe's sobs died down, and she began to recover herself. She straightened her back and stood, shakily, approaching the dresser. Max remained seated, unsure of what to say or do now that the moment was over. When Chloe turned around, the grieving girl was gone, replaced instead with a look of hardened determination.

"We can't let Nathan and Jefferson get away with this," Chloe declared with a sudden force. "I don't know how, but we have to get justice for Rachel. We're the only ones that know, right?"

"As far as I know, yeah. If we do nothing, Jefferson gets away scott free. In the past, using David always worked, but I don't think that's an option anymore."

Chloe crossed her arms and leaned back against her dresser. "So it's you and me, then, against the world, huh? I like those odds."

"But this time it isn't a game, Chloe. Jefferson is for real," Max said, trying to match Chloe's serious tone. "He _shot you_. In _cold blood_. And he showed no regret, like, at all. We just, we have to be careful. I... I can't lose you again."

Chloe gave Max a soft look, followed by a sly smile. "Well, unbeknownst to them, this time we have a secret weapon. Super-Max! With her super-knowledge," she exclaimed.

"Hah, yeah, and look what good that's done for us so far," Max replied despairingly.

"Don't be so down, Maxi-pad. We'll find a way. We know what they're up to, so all we need to do is plan accordingly, right?"

Part of Max couldn't comprehend how Chloe was handling this. Previous revelations about Rachel always lead to chaotic and terrible events. A universe where Chloe was crippled. A bullet in Chloe's head. Yet this time, something was different. Max couldn't pin down the exact variable, but she was eternally grateful for Chloe's change in disposition. Instead of rejecting her, or running off into the terrible unknown, Chloe seemed content, for once, to stay with her, and take the careful approach.

"You know I hate that nick name, Chloe. And yes, I'm with you. We have the advantage this time. Those assholes will-" Max's sentence broke with a loud and obvious yawn, "-never know what hit them."

"Never change, Caulfield," Chloe said as she approached Max, who was still sitting on the bed, and briefly scruffed her hair. "You're spending the night, right? Honestly I'm too spent to drive you back to Blackwell anyway."

"And I don't want to try to sneak back into the dorms after curfew," Max confirmed she as strew herself out over Chloe's bed. Almost immediately she felt the tug of sleep pull at her. Her eyes felt heavy, and within minutes, she descended into a deep slumber. Chloe stood for a few moments, trying to digest her feelings about everything that had just happened.

"Fuck it," Chloe said to no one in particular, as she climbed into bed next to Max. But for the longest time sleep wouldn't come; so she stared at Max, watching her small chest rise and fall alongside her silent breaths. Eventually, Chloe lifted a hand to brush away some hair that had fallen over Max's face. "Welcome home, Max," she whispered.

* * *

"Dude, it would totally work. Nathan is a sissy-ass bitch. With the both of us laying into him, he'll crack like a fucking egg."

"Chloe, that _sissy-ass bitch_ is also packing. And he's crazy enough to actually shoot someone over a stupid argument. We need to find another way. Directly confronting him is not the answer."

Max and Chloe spoke in a hushed volume the next morning over the Price family's dining table. Joyce, who was dressed for a day of work at the diner, was cooking up her delicious bacon and eggs while the girls were alternating between scarfing down food and planning their next move.

"Besides," Max said seductively, "I have a plan."

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows in anticipation. "Do tell, your audience is waiting with baited breath."

Max woke up before Chloe this morning and spent her time coming up with an ingenious scheme to reveal the location of the photo binders. _At least, I hope this works. It worked on us, so why wouldn't it work on him? And I hope I'm not banking too much on the binders. What if there's nothing on them to directly implicate Jefferson? The whole Dark Room was ridiculously sterile. But... there's got to be_ something _, right? A single hair would be enough..._

"I checked the flight itineraries online against the schedule for the Everyday Heroes trip," Max explained, leaning in close. Chloe folder her arms onto the table and brought her face inches from Max's, waiting on her every word. "Between 9:00 and 12:00 AM, Jefferson and Victoria will be on their flight back to Arcadia Bay. That means Nathan won't be able to contact either of them. He'll be alone."

"Me likey," Chloe said as she finished chewing a bit of bacon. "Do go on."

"That's when we put the heat on Nathan," Max explained. "I'll send him a text telling him we have the photo binders of their victims. It's the same trick Jefferson pulled on us in the alternate timeline. With any luck, Nathan will freak and go to where the binders are-to check if they've actually been stolen. And we'll follow him. But it's crucial we do this while Jefferson is on the flight. Otherwise Nathan might ask him what to do, and Jefferson's too smart to fall for this trick."

"What are you two whispering about over there," asked Joyce, her attention still focused on the skillets. "You better not be planning to get into any more trouble."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe groaned, "Jesus Joyce, we're just having a private conversation. You know, best friends shit?"

Max still couldn't help but feel an incredible warmth at hearing Chloe declare her as a "best friend." _I don't deserve it, but wowsers, it feels so good to be accepted like this. Still, I wish she could be less rude to Joyce. I know for a fact she doesn't even really mean it._

Pulling Chloe's attention back to her, Max continued the plan. "But we have to find Nathan first. Otherwise we won't be able to tail him to where the binders are."

"Roger that operator Max," Chloe said, her hand holding another strip of bacon halfway to her mouth. "Find Nathan. Wait until zero nine hundred hours. Put fear of god into Nathan. Trail sissy bitch to evidence. What happens then, though?"

"We'll have to play it a bit by ear, I think," Max internally winced at inadvertently bringing up the topic of _ears_. Eager to move the conversation along she continued, "But I think we should wait for Nathan to leave, and then get our snoop on. With any luck we'll be able to get the binders and bring them to the police. I don't quite know how the legality of illegal obtained evidence will will work out in court, but no one will be able to deny the fact that they contain horrific pictures of dead and missing girls."

Chloe slowed her chewing and turned her head down slowly, to stare at a random spot on the table. "She's... in there, isn't she?"

"... Yeah. I'm sorry I, got a little carried away there..." Max trailed off, flustered at how she could be so insensitive.

Sensing Max's anxiety, Chloe regained her composure and poked Max's forehead with her index finger. "It's OK. I need you to tell me everything from here on out, OK? I can take it. Now. Let's finish this grub and get our move on."

Max returned a stupid grin, totally enthused that Chloe was on-board for this. She had been preparing arguments all morning for the merits of this plan, and was shocked that none of them were necessary. _So then, that's that. We still got some time to finish up breakfast, but we'll need to get to Blackwell early to make sure we find Nathan before nine._

* * *

Max found herself wandering the Price house hold's backyard while Chloe showered and got ready for the day. Drawing in the all too familiar sights of the rusted swing set, and unkempt lawn, she began to reminisce on the chaotic events of the past week. _Chloe's behavior this time is... so similar, yet so different. Not that I'm complaining. I guess I never really got to see her calm down after learning about what happened to Rachel. Back then, we headed straight to the Vortex club party, and then to..._ Max broke the thought with a shudder.

 _I wonder what the other-other-mes and Chloe talked about between all those focuses? During second to last focus we just hung out in her room. I wonder if she was similar to how she is now?_

Max felt the entire swing set groan softly as she rested herself on the seat and began slowly rocking to and fro with small pushes from her feet.

 _I guess I've changed too... maybe my more affirmative responses to her obvious flirts are having an effect? I'd... I'd like to think so. Still, it's so hard to tell. Saying crazy shit has always been in her wheelhouse, so it's hard to tell when it's flirting, or just her being weird._

* * *

Less than an hour later they pulled into the Blackwell parking lot, ready to put the plan into action.

 _First, we need to get a beat on Nathan. I suppose we could just ask around like last time, or... Holy shit. That's Nathan's ride! So, at the very least, he's probably on campus._

Max softly tapped Chloe's arm to get her attention, and then pointed directly at Nathan's red SUV. "That's Nathan's. He's gotta be around somewhere."

With a scoff, Chloe considered the vehicle Max had pointed towards. "Overcompensating much."

"I know, right?" Max giggled.

"Well you know what they say about guys who buy flamboyantly large trucks..."

"Ew. Don't be gross Chloe."

"Bullshit, you love it," Chloe taunted.

Max once again found herself a bit speechless, so instead settled on giving Chloe a stupid smile. "We got a bit before 9, let's stretch our legs a bit," she suggested.

Chloe responded by throwing her door open an launching herself out of the vehicle. _Damn, she is so spry,_ Max thought as she exited the truck, catching a glimpse of Chloe performing an over acted stretching motion. Pausing in mid stretch, hand behind her head, Chloe quickly turned her neck to spot Max looking at her. "See something you like?"

"Stand still for once, will you," Max ordered as she removed her Polaroid camera from its bag.

All around them Max could sense the cooling October morning air rustling through the autumn trees. When a slight breeze caught Chloe's hair, Max realized the moment and took the shot.

"Nerd," accused Chloe.

"Bullshit, you love it," echoed Max.

"Yo! Maxwell!" a familiar voice rang out from across the parking lot. Max turned to see a smiling Warren, approaching as quickly as he could, short of breaking into a run.

Max stole a quick glance at Chloe, who had narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, as if to slow down Warren's approach through sheer force of will. "Someone you know, Max?"

"Y-yeah. We have some classes together, and he helps me with my science homework."

"Hmmmm," she remarked while she causally, but quickly, meandered around the truck to Max's side. Leaning close to Max's ear, she quietly remarked "Seems to me like that's not _all_ he wants to help you out with."

"Down, girl," Max chided, bumping her shoulder against Chloe's arm. "Warren's alright. And he's just a friend."

Warren slowed a bit as he approached them, but kept his trademark nerd grin. "Hey, Max! I, uh, missed you last night. Guess you forgot about the game?"

In a move that reminded Max of a particular scene from The Exorcist, Chloe's head began to turn, slowly, to stare at Max, while keeping her body fully faced towards Warren.

 _Shit. What did you do, other-me? There was nothing in the journal about this! There's_ no way _I wouldn't write about accepting a date! And there were no calls from Warren last night... maybe it was a group thing?_

"Yeah... sorry, some important stuff came up," was all Max could muster as she nervously lifted her right arm to touch the other.

Warren shot Chloe an uncertain look, before returning his attention to Max. "Yeah-I figured. Game was a blowout anyway. But it was still fun going with everyone... was nice to have something to take our minds off... Well. You know," he trailed off, adopting a more somber expression.

"I miss her too Warren. We all do."

Eager to restore a more jovial tone, Warren took a small step towards Max and asked "So, hey, I know things are super crazy right now and everything, but that's all the more reason to unwind a bit, right?" Warren began to fidget with his foot, clearly nervous about his next question, "Sooo there's this totally legit retro theater outside of town. It's, like, totally up your alley and I noticed they had a showing of..."

Warren found his proposal cut off when Chloe grabbed Max's arm and pointed her head towards the dormitories. Whispering excitedly into her ear, "Holy shit Max, it's him, that's fucking Nathan. And he's coming this way! Now's our chance!"

 _Poor Warren. You're not a bad guy, but this just isn't gonna happen._

Warren had let his question trail off, startled and confused by Chloe's private interruption. "I'm sorry Warren," Max apologized while being dragged by the arm back to the truck. "Now's just really not a good time in general for me for that... kind of stuff." At this point Chloe was practically stuffing Max into the passenger seat. "You should ask Brooke!" she added helpfully as Chloe shut the door.

Wasting no time, Max began crafting her message to Nathan. She felt Chloe slide into the driver's seat next to hear as the truck loudly rumbled to life.

 _I hope this is good enough. Knowing Nathan, setting him off shouldn't take much._ Max stole a quick glance at Chloe, whose body was leaning over the seat while reversing the truck to a more hidden location. _And wowsers. I feel bad for Warren, but getting whisked away like that? I think I like possessive Chloe._

"Aaaaand-sent!" exclaimed Max as she finished her text to Nathan. Chloe turned to face her, still wearing the same shit eating grin she'd had on since getting into the truck. "Hella yes! Line's cast... now to reel in a shit fish!"

"You know it Chloe. And hey-thanks for the assist back there. I've always been so hopelessly awkward in situations like that..."

"Hey, anytime Max," Chloe laughed, while placing an assuring hand on Max's shoulder. "I'll be your guardian shield," she exclaimed in a bombastic voice, "fending off my beautiful princess from the mindless hordes of Blackwell knaves."

"You're such a Dork," was all Max could muster, her mind reeling. _Beautiful, huh? I guess I already know she feels this way, or will feel this way, or... dammit. This is so confusing. She flirted like this a lot in the alternate week... but it kind of just flew over my head. Now that I know better, I almost don't know how to respond. Why do I have to suck so much? I'll bet Rachel never had this problem._

"Shit!" Max heard Chloe mutter as she forced both their heads under the dash. Slowly, they both stole a peek to witness Nathan standing by his car, trading glances from his phone to his surroundings. "I think we have a bite," Chloe declared.

* * *

By all accounts, the plan was a success. At least, they knew where the binders were, Nathan was none the wiser, and Chloe was still alive. Nevertheless Max found herself descending into the grips of another panic attack as she paced back and forth in Chloe's room. Chloe sat on her bed, her head tracking Max as she made her laps.

"Dude, seriously, you need to chill," Chloe reassured. "We got the location of this new... Dark Room... place, or whatever. Who'd of thought the Prescotts would own so many storm shelters?"

They had cautiously tailed Nathan to another abandoned Prescott property just outside of town. From there, they saw him lift a metal trap door attached to the side of a decrepit homestead shack. Max had to practically tackle Chloe to keep her from leaving the car and going in after him. After Nathan left, empty handed, they attempted entry but were stopped by a familiar looking door with a familiar looking pass code box. Of course, the old code didn't work.

Max paused to face Chloe directly. "Yeah, but, we're basically back where we started! We can't get at the photo binders because we don't have the entry code. And I highly doubt the code will be so easy to get this time... I guarantee you Jefferson gave Nathan a stern talking-to about writing down pass codes like he did. Hell, I'll bet that's what they figure must have happened! That I broke into Nathans room and got the code! And somehow altered the surveillance footage! And..." Max was practically gasping breaths as her mind raced to connect the dots.

"Max. Slow down. Talk to me. What's got you so worked up about this Dark Room, anyway? You know you never really explained that to me."

Max froze dead in her tracks. _That's right. I never really told Chloe any details... just that David saved me. I guess I was hoping we could just... avoid it..._ Max hugged herself tightly, covering her wrists, as she began to remember the feeling of being constrained, taped down. "After he shot you," Max gulped, "Jefferson drugged me-I couldn't use my powers. When I woke up, I was in the Dark Room, duct taped down to a chair. It was... it was so horrible, Chloe. I was so scared..."

Max's sentence was cut off as she felt Chloe's arms wrapping tightly around her. "That's so fucked Max. You should've told me," she murmured, pressing Max's face into her chest.

"I know... I just... talking about it makes it real, you know? Sometimes it's easier to just pretend..."

"Actually, I do know a little something about that," Chloe consoled. "So, wait a minute. If he kidnapped you, does that mean you're on his... list?"

"I'm not actually sure about that. He did seem somewhat-obsessed-with me, so it's entirely possible. But the primary reason I was there was because he saw us break into the dark room with his surveillance footage. Hell, that was the only reason he let me become sober... because he was planning on making me disappear... like Rachel..." Max trailed off.

"Fuck," was all Chloe said, as she continued to hold Max. "So, wait. Let's assume Jefferson was planning to add to to his pervert collection. But now that he knows, that _you_ know, he's gotta be gunning for you, right? Just like he did last time. Not that I cherish the thought, but it's a little surprising he didn't try for you last week. And without your memories, you would've been easy pickings."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Only thing that makes sense is that Nathan must've waited till Thursday or Friday to tell Jefferson. By that point, Jefferson would be already busy with the Everyday Heroes trip, so he wouldn't've had time, to, you know..."

"Max, come here, sit down," Chloe gestured, pulling them both towards the bed. Hesitantly, Max allowed Chloe to move her down into a sitting position. Chloe sat beside her, collecting both Max's hands inside hers. "Hey. There is _no way_ I'm going to let either of those two monsters lay a finger on you, Max. I promise. I'm never leaving you."

Max returned a heartfelt, but pained smile. "I know Chloe. Together forever, right?"

"You fucking know it."

They sat like that for some time, each not sure what to say, but neither wanting to break the contact.

Eventually Max noticed the sun getting lower in the sky. "I'd better think about getting back to Blackwell, Chloe. Given that we do beat Jefferson, I'd still like to maintain my Blackwell scholarship, which means I've gotta get going on some homework."

"You got it. Just let me pack up a few things and we can blow this joint."

"Pack up? You mean, like, to spent the night?" Max asked with no small sense of bewilderment. "That's the plan," Chloe quickly replied. "Or did you think I wasn't being serious earlier? Get real Max. There's no fewer than two bona fide psychos after you, especially after the stunt we pulled today. Nathan's definitely told Jefferson about your little text by now." Striking a chivalrous pose, she continued "From here on out, you're under the protection of Sir Chloe, your gallant knight."

"OK there Miss Renn Faire," Max said while pushing herself off the bed with a sly smile. Giving her best mock curtsy, Max consented with a laughably bad aristocratic accent "I, of course, graciously accept your servitude."

Max's humorous expression fell and settled on a more serious look. "Seriously though, Chloe, we have got to be careful. You got kicked out of Blackwell, and there's a strict no overnight visitor policy in the dorms. We can't get caught."

"Like I said Max, you and me, vs the world. We got this."


	4. Calling Card

The sun was slowly setting as Chloe's truck rumbled through the silent streets of Arcadia Bay. Max found herself falling into another reverie as she stared out the window at the passing storefronts while Chloe's attention remained focus on the road. _We never talked much in the alternate week about my five year silence_ , Max mused. _Chloe just took me back so readily that I didn't want to bring it up. I could tell it would be a sore point for both of us. Plus, we were so focused on the investigation, and the storm. But now... are things actually "cool" between us? Or is she just pretending not to care? I hate to keep bringing it up, but this guilt keeps gnawing at me..._

"Shit," Chloe muttered as she took a quick hard right. "What's up," Max inquired, relieved at the distraction from her thoughts. Looking around, she noticed "This isn't the way to Blackwell."

"Saw someone's RV that I'd rather not deal with right now," Chloe responded quickly. "We'll... take the scenic route."

"Lemmie guess, Frank Bowers, right? The drug dealer you owe three grand," Max asserted smugly. Chloe darted Max a glare. "Swing and a hit, Maxtradamus. So is there anything about my life you _don't_ know?"

"Nope. I can read you like an open book," Max teased. "But hold up a second, turn us around. We should go talk to Frank. Get things settled here, now, before they get out of hand."

"Out of hand...? What happened last time Max?", Chloe asked. Max stared silently at her lap for a moment before explaining, "Things... got a little heated. I almost shot Frank," Chloe interrupted with a brief _"HA!"_ as Max continued, "but we patched things up. By the end he was on our side, Chloe. Frank's... I don't really know what his deal is, but he's not all bad."

"Hmmph. So there _are_ some things you don't know then. But you're right. Things between Frank and I are... complicated. Especially right now. He has a tendency to get... grumpy... when people don't pony up."

"He wouldn't be much of a drug dealer if he didn't, Chloe."

"What, you're on his side now?" Chloe asked, her words laced with the slightest bit of hurt.

 _Shit. I keep forgetting how_ sensitive _she is underneath that punk exterior. She's had to deal with so much, so fast... her father, me leaving, David, Rachel... it's no wonder she has some serious abandonment issues. Bad Max!_

"God, no, Chloe. I'm just teasing. I'm _always_ on your side, from here on out. You can't ever doubt that," Max pleaded, more sincerely than she had intended. _Wow, Max. Desperate much?_

"Whooa," Chloe chuckled, while giving Max a quick squeeze on her shoulder, "OK there girl, I believe you. Hmm, I guess now I know how to make you fold. A bit of lip and you're putty in my hands."

It was moments like these Max wished she had a better presence of mind. Throughout her high school years she had earned a bit of a reputation for being "that girl who randomly stops talking during a conversation." Although her banter with Chloe over the past few days felt natural, just like when they were kids, trying to transition it into "something more" was growing to be more and more difficult. _Arrggh. I want to give a both witty AND suggestive reply to that. Why can't you work, brain? Why do you hate this poor soul?_

After a few awkward seconds, Max simply stammered, "Y-yeah. You know it." _Wow, a real crowd pleaser there Maximus. I'll bet Caesar would be giving me the "thumbs down" right now._

"But hold up a second, Max. You never said anything about Frank earlier." Chloe had spent as much time as possible over the past day picking Max's brain about everything that happened in the alternate week. Max enjoyed relating much of it, particularly their adventures breaking into Blackwell at night. But during all this, Max still couldn't muster the courage to bring up Frank, the bracelet, and his relationship with Rachel. _Once again, I chickened out. Even after promising to tell her everything. Without my powers, am I going to completely revert back to my old self? Doomed to avoid confrontation for all eternity?_ Looking at Chloe, Max realized the impossibility of the thought. _It's stupid to think hanging around Chloe wouldn't change me. She's like a force of nature._

Already pulled over to the curb, Chloe released a hand from the wheel and began snapping her fingers in front of Max's face. "Yo, Max, you in there?"

"I-yeah. Sorry. Chloe... I'm sorry. I wussed out again, and I didn't tell you something important. It's about Frank, and ... and Rachel."

Upon hearing Rachel's name, Chloe lost her carefree expression and turned her legs up onto the seat so she could face Max directly. "Max. You... you have to trust me. I'm not gonna flip out, whatever it is."

 _You say that_ _now_ , Max thought hesitantly. "During our investigation, Frank approached us, demanding the money. You noticed that Frank was wearing Rachel's bracelet, and, well, you kinda freaked. It's why I almost shot Frank! He pulled a knife on you, and... and you had just given me the gun, and I panicked. Fortunately for both of us, the gun wasn't loaded." Chloe responded with a simple nod, a bit disturbed at hearing Frank had Rachel's bracelet, but clearly eager to hear the rest of the story. "Later, we broke into Frank's RV and found notes and pictures of him with... Rachel. It was pretty clear that they were... seeing each other."

Chloe sat for a moment in stunned silence. "You're telling me... Rachel... Rachel was fucking Frank, right? That's what you're saying?"

Max gave Chloe her best pleading expression as she nodded in affirmation. "When you learned about it, you didn't take it well. You got _so angry_ Chloe. It's why I didn't want to bring it up." Max drew in a shuttering breath, trying to regain her composure. "We got into an argument, and you practically kicked me out of the truck," she added in a small voice. Chloe lowered her legs and returned to facing forward. For a few minutes, neither girl said anything.

"We made up though, right?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.

The memory of reviewing Chloe's texts after returning from her first alternate reality brought a small grin to Max's face. "Yeah... you were practically falling hands over feet with apologies after a few hours."

"Let's not get carried away here, Max."

Feeling the tension lift from the air, Max added playfully, "You were crying. Lamenting. Wantoning, and groveling to my feet." Placing a pompous hand on her breast, she continued "But, kind mistress that I am..."

"Ooookaaay, I get the picture," Chloe interrupted as she waved away Max's jibes. "Let's get back on topic. Why is it important we talk to Frank now? He and I still aren't on great terms at the moment."

"Because Frank is the one that's been selling the drugs to Nathan, and by proxy, Jefferson. I don't think Frank has any idea how they're being used. Although, they _are_ roofie drugs, so, like, how ignorant can he be?" Chloe responded with a grunt. "But we can come at Frank hard, with facts about his business that will make him listen to us. We also need to get him off your back, and the best way to do that isn't by running away."

"Okay, okay super-Max, you've convinced me," Chloe sighed. "Let's go... talk to Frank," she begrudgingly accepted.

* * *

"Just one more thing, Chloe," Max instructed as they stood outside the entrance to Frank's RV, which was parked in an open space by an empty gas station. When she saw she had Chloe's attention, she continued "Don't bring up Rachel. At all. We might have to wind up telling him what happened, and I have no idea how he'll respond. He might break down, or throw us out. It's not worth the risk. And remember-he'll be wearing Rachel's bracelet. So keep your cool, alright?"

Facing Max, Chloe gave a simple nod and moved to knock on the door. Which opened before her fist could make contact: to both their shock and horror, a person all too familiar had opened the door to leave the RV. Both Chloe and Max took a few instinctive steps back as Nathan pushed his way forward, giving both girls a wicked sneer. "Drugging up? You two dykes needing a fix? And _you_ ," Nathan emphasized as he took an aggressive step towards Max, "had better watch your fucking back. Making _baseless accusations_ about things you don't know _SHIT_ about is a good way to get yourself _hurt_ , Caulfield." Nathan took another step towards Max and prodded her chest forcefully with an outstretched finger, making Max, who was caught in a state of surprised shock, scuffle backwards even further.

With a blur of blue, Chloe squeezed herself between them and used her height advantage to stare down at Nathan. " _You don't fucking touch her_ ," Chloe commanded with a voice entirely new to Max's ears.

" _HEY!_ What the _hell_ is going on out there," inquired a booming voice from inside the RV. Frank had crouched down from the top of the stairs to get a better view of the commotion outside. "Listen, Nathan, I don't care about what weird shit you get up to, but not at my place of business, alright? Now get the fuck out of here."

Nathan and Chloe locked eyes for a long moment, neither willing to relent. "Don't make me fucking come out there," Frank threatened.

With an angry _hrumph_ , Nathan broke eye contact with Chloe and sidestepped around the girls. As he disappeared around the corner, Max noticed that he held a small brown paper bag.

With Nathan gone, Chloe stepped to the RV's entrance and hesitantly poked her head in. "H-hi Frank. Mind if we come in? We need to talk."

Chloe saw Frank's eyebrows crease together as he slowly opened his mouth to form a response. "Bout time your sorry ass showed up. Been looking all over town for you." Giving both Chloe and Max a dejected look, he added "But not outside. Get in here, both of you. You've attracted enough attention as it is."

* * *

Max found Frank's RV to be as bleak and depressing as she remembered. She wasn't sure if this was a result of Rachel leaving him, or if he was just naturally a slob. She sat close to Chloe on the couch while Frank reclined into his chair by the table, eyeing them both like a hawk. Pompidou, however, wandered happily between Frank and the girls, helping to ease the tension in the air. Chloe was clearly distracted by the sight of Rachel's bracelet on Frank, but otherwise kept her composure.

Breaking the silence, Frank began "I'll make this simple then. Where's my fucking money, Chloe?"

"I don't have it Frank. I promise you, I _will_ get it to you, I just don't have it right now."

"Yeah? Well then why the fuck are you here? Other than to cause scenes with my customers."

"That's actually why we're here," Max spoke for the first time, doing her best to make direct eye contact with Frank.

Frank leaned forward to get a better look at Max. "Oh yeah? And who the fuck are _you_?"

"She's a friend, Frank. We go way back. She's cool," Chloe stressed. After giving Max a quick look over, Frank leaned against the back of his chair and gave a small scoff. "If you say so. Seems to me she needs to get back to band camp."

Max placed a hand on Chloe's knee and shot her a quick look as if to say _let it slide._ She returned her attention to Frank and continued, "We know you've been selling Nathan, or I should say, _Rott_ , roofie drugs." Upon hearing Nathan's codename, Frank assumed a very serious and intense expression. It was clear Max had his full attention. "I don't want to go into how, or why, you're selling shit like that, but you have to know, Frank: Nathan has been using it to drug girls. He does... things to them," Max trailed off, looking to the side. "Sometimes they can't cope with what happened. Like Kate Marsh."

Frank fidgeted for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with the implied accusation. "You mean that Blackwell girl that killed herself last week? You saying that was _my_ fault?"

" _NO,_ " Max pleaded, restoring eye contact with Frank. "That was _all_ Nathan," she lied. _No point in bringing up Jefferson right now._ "And that's why we're here. I know it's not our place to tell you how to do your business, but please, what Nathan is doing with the shit you're providing him is... horrible. It's beyond fucked up."

"You want me to stop selling to Nathan, that's it, huh? And how the _fuck_ do you know that code name?"

"We've done our homework Frank. Again, we're not here to blame you for any of this. We're just asking you to stop selling to a psychopath."

She felt Chloe shift in position beside her, leading forward to place her elbows on her knees. "Listen, Frank, he's... he's done it to me too. A few months ago, he spiked my drink with that shit. Took me back to his dorm. I was able to get out okay, but..."

"You're serious?", was all Frank could ask. "Unfortunately," Chloe confirmed. "Listen, ah, I know things are strained with us right now. But I know for a fact that you're not a bad guy. That... when shit goes down, you do the right thing. And right now we're up to our knees in shit."

A long silence stretched after Chloe's request. "I don't like being played, Chloe. Had enough of that for one lifetime."

"I swear to you Frank. This is real. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Jeeeeesus christ," Frank sighed after another uncomfortably long stretch of silence. "Alright. I'll take it under... _advisement_."

Both girls let out an internal sigh of relief. _That's probably the best we're going to get for right now_ , Max accepted. _Still, I feel like we made some progress here. Plus, it's great to see a friendly Pompidou. So cute!_ As if hearing her thoughts, Pompidou rubbed up against Max's legs, allowing her to scratch behind his ears.

Noticing the interaction, Frank remarked, "And Pompidou trusts you as well, I guess. Fuck. Alright. Well, I got shit to take care of. Places to be. So _scram_. Both of you."

As they got up to leave, Frank coughed, then fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. "Listen, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but," he said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "if what you say is true... You should know that I just sold Nathan several doses."

Chloe and Max exchanged a look, grateful that Frank confirmed what the both of them had suspected. "Thanks Frank," Chloe said sincerely. "I know we're... putting you in a bad position here... But you're doing the right thing."

* * *

The elation of their success with Frank wore off quickly as Max found herself nursing a budding sense of apprehension during the remainder of their drive to Blackwell. _So, I guess Chloe's spending the night. In my dorm. Does she know how small those dorm beds are? I guess one of us could take the futon... but is that really what I want?_ Images of the both of them cuddled close together, possibly spooning, on her bed, gave rise to small butterflies in Max's stomach. _I guess not. What's the normal thing to do in this situation? Not overthink it, probably. Just... play it casual? Right. That's me in a nutshell. Cool as a bean._

"Penny for your thoughts?", Chloe asked, startling Max out of her head space. "Oh, I uh, just thinking about what we're going to do when we get back to Blackwell." _Wow, way to softball it in there, Max._

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Chloe responded with a wiggle of her eyebrows. _See? You're being way to over-anxious about this, brain. Remember: she dared you to kiss her no fewer than three days into last week. Another thing I've been to scared to tell her._ In fact, Max had redacted all their... closer... moments from the alternate week. Until she was absolutely sure of how _this_ Chloe felt, she didn't want to put undue pressure on her. Or possibly make things awkward between them. _Although, she's already been more flirty this time round. No kiss dares though. I guess we still are only on day two. Seriously though, I need to stop_ worrying _so much for once, and just... go with the flow?_

Collecting herself, Max fired back with a small grin, "I know exactly what you mean! We could play Scrabble, or no, wait... how about Sorry! Nah, I always crushed you at that... Oooh, you _know_ you want to go to Candy Land."

"And here I was thinking Twister," Chloe said nonchalantly, making a wistful motion in the air with her free hand.

This time Max couldn't stop the small blush that crept into her cheeks, which Chloe undoubtedly noticed. Satisfied with her victory, Chloe moved the conversation along. "Seriously though, we do need to focus on a plan. We know where those damn binders are, but not how to swipe them. And let's not forget about the fact that Jefferson and Nathan most definitely have their sights on you. That... that has me hella freaked, Max. Like, seriously fucking worried." The concern in Choe's voice was palpable, and Max couldn't help but feel a wave of warmth at the sentiment. _What the hell am I so worried about? Of course she feels the same way. If I learned anything from the alternate week, it's that inside her confident exterior she's just as nervous about putting the moves on me as I am about putting moves on her. Which means... it'll probably be up to me..._

"Y-Yeah. Well, if I turn up missing, you'll know where to find me," Max said half jokingly. _What. The. Fuck. Max. Dark much?!_

Chloe practically stopped the vehicle as she turned to give Max a shocked stare. "Don't you _dare_ even _joke_ about that Max. There is _no way_ you're winding up... like that, again. Not gonna happen. Over my dead body."

Max's insides went cold hearing the end of Chloe's statement, and she found that she couldn't do anything but stare out the window. Piecing together the puzzle, Chloe rebuked herself, "Ah, shit. Guess that's already happened a few times, huh?" Max brought a hand to her eye and wiped away a small tear that had formed. Carefully, Max explained "Chloe, there's some images I have in my head, that... I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of. God. I don't mean to be such a downer. It's just..."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm an idiot," Chloe apologized, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm afraid you're just gonna have to get used to that, though. No teaching this dog new tricks."

"... I'll be alright, Chloe. And, you're right, we do need a plan. I actually have a few thoughts on that. Nothing concrete yet though. Can we... pick this up again later tonight? Right now I just need to unwind for a moment... and _not_ think about Jefferson or Nathan."

"You got it, sistah," Chloe said, giving Max a small fist bump on her shoulder.

* * *

Still a few hours before curfew, Chloe and Max entered the girl's dorm and made their way down the hall.

"Max! Hey, get in here, girl! There's something we need to talk about." Dana had appeared in her dorm room's doorway, pausing both girls in place. Dana observed the girl next to Max for a moment, and her eyes widened slowly upon recognition. " _Chloe?_ Damn, looking good! Totally dig the style."

"Hi Dana, yeah, what's up," Max cut in, lightly pulling at Chloe's arm to drag them both inside Dana's room. The room was as Max remembered it-mostly clean with a side of slight unkempt. Shutting the door, Dana gave both girls a look over. "You two know each other," she reasoned.

"We grew up together," Chloe explained quickly, a bit eager to get this over with.

"That's so cool! Let me guess, childhood besties, right?"

"Hammer, meet nail," Chloe confirmed.

Giving Chloe a small _look_ , Max took control of the conversation. "So what's up, Dana? There's something you want to talk to us about?"

"You know it. Max, I know things have been a bit rough for you, well, for all of us, this week. But it kinda freaks me out how much time you've been spending alone in your dorm-it's not healthy."

 _Awww. Dana, you might be the quintessential cheerleader stereotype, but that doesn't mean you don't have a heart of gold._

"I... I know what you mean, Dana. And thanks. But I'm getting better now," she said, looking at Chloe. Meeting Dana's eyes, she continued "I think things are going to be OK, from here on out."

Dana paused for a moment, applying her honed social affluence to read the room. Slowly, she nodded with a growing smile. "I can see that. So hey, you're coming to the Halloween party, right? It's going to be so much fun! It'll be a great opportunity to get you mingling, Max. You could even throw that poor nerd Warren a bone and invite him. It's embarrassingly cringe-worthy how crazy that boy is for you."

Although her attention was focused on Max, Dana caught the slight change in Chloe's body language from the corner of her eye. "That sounds awesome, Dana," Chloe responded with a small step forward. Turning to Max, she insisted "We'd love to go, isn't that right, Max?" Caught completely off guard, all Max could think to do was stammer, "O-oh, yeah. Yeah sure. We'll be there."

"Great! And ..." Dana paused, eyeing both Chloe and Max, "Again, I can totally help you out with the date situation, if you want. It'd be my-"

"Max is fine," Chloe interrupted, cutting Dana off mid sentence. "I got her covered, Dana. Thanks though." Another moment passed as Dana carefully considered both girls. She noticed Chloe, giving her best _back off_ vibes. And Max, trying hard not to blush with embarrassment at the current topic of conversation.

"... I can see that," Dana concluded slyly. "Well, I'll expect to see you both there. No backing out now-I'm taking this as an RSVP from the both of you! Oh, and also, we're having a small shindig house party tomorrow night. You two should come." Looking at Chloe, she coyly added, "There'll be alcohol."

"And you have my attention," Chloe said with interest. "What do you think Max, unwind a little tomorrow? God knows we deserve it."

"I dunno Chloe, there's so much going on..."

"Oh come on Max, live a little! Pleeease?" Chloe pressed her hands together and lowered her back to peer into Max's eyes while wearing her best puppy dog expression. Sighing, Max consented, "... but I guess it'd be fine. Alright Dana, we'll be there. Just text me the details, alright?"

"You got it Max."

Outside Dana's door, all three girls were unaware of a smoldering Victoria Chase with luggage in tow, who had paused to listen in on the gossip.

* * *

Max let go a prolonged sigh of relief as Chloe shut the door behind her, sealing off both of them from the outside world. _Back to safety. Or, relative safety, I guess. And this time with my knight in shining armor... or something like that. Ugh. How the hell am I going to focus on homework with_ her _right here? Just... keep it cool Max._

"Nice digs," Chloe remarked as she paced the room, stopping to take in Max's photo collage. "You really do kick ass as a photographer, you know that?"

"Th-thanks. I guess... even after everything, it's still my passion."

Smiling, Chloe threw herself down onto Max's bed, propped up with outstretched arms to either side.

 _I suppose it'd be a little much to just throw myself at her, right now. Or not? God, how the hell do people do this? Still... I guess I want the moment to be right. Not some weirdly desperate randomness. And should we even "go there" until we've talked more about my five year silence? Surely that's still something we need to resolve. I don't think our conversation in the truck yesterday really counts._ Mustering all the the courage she had, Max seated herself on the futon. "Chloe, we... we haven't really talked about the past couple of years. I... I know it's shitty to bring it up, but... I... I never really gave you a proper apology."

Chloe relaxed backwards a little and let out a sigh. "Max, it's... it's fine. Like, I get it."

"Do you, though?", Max pressed. "I guess I keep bringing this up because... because I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. I tried to move on, bury my guilt, but nothing really worked. Hell, even my reason to come back to Arcadia was probably a lie I told myself." Lifting her eyes from the floor, Max finished her confession "The way we left things never stopped eating at me, Chloe. I still feel sick to my stomach thinking about it..."

"Max. You seriously need to stop with this shit," Chloe asserted. "I forgive you. There. Just like that. Is that what you need to hear?"

"H-how can you, though? After what I did?" It took Max a strength of effort to keep from breaking down, right there.

Chloe gazed up at the ceiling, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "We all do stupid shit we regret Max. There's no changing it, well at least, not for most of us. So the only thing to do is move forward, and work with what we _do_ have. And right now, I have you. Right in front of me." Leaning forward, Chloe continued "Max, I've lost so many people in my life that were important to me. But with you, it's like I've been given another chance. I could choose to be mad, pissed off, and angry, like I've been for so many years, but where would that get me? Alone again. Fuck that. The only thing I care about, right now, is that you're back, Max. And that you want to be with me." Chloe stopped her speech as she noticed tears rolling down Max's cheeks. "Jesus, alright, I think we've gone into mush overload here. Let's lighten the mood a little, huh?"

Using the sleeves of her hoodie to dry her face, Max nodded with a weak, but relieved and happy, smile.

"So. You said you had ideas about how to deal with Jeffershit?"

And so, Max began her explanation. "So... there's these games some people I knew in Seattle played. They talked about them incessantly. Basically, a group of high schoolers take down villains who are highly respected in the community by entering into their minds and stealing their treasure."

"Sounds... very anime."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe. Anyway. In order to expose the villain's treasure, the heroes create and publicly display a _calling card_. In our situation, it would just be a mass number of fliers that detail Jefferson's evils. We could put them up all over Blackwell."

"Alright... but how's that going to help us? No one will actually believe it. I mean, it's like you said. Jefferson is a _highly respected community member_ ," Chloe emphasized with airquotes, "and we're just a pair of dumbass teenagers."

"Well, the idea is that it'll put Jefferson on edge. Especially if we put the new Dark Room location on the calling card. At the very least, it'll force him to move the binders again. And maybe this time we can catch him in the act. It'd be great if we could get David, or the Arcadia PD to help, but I don't think we have a convincing case to make. And if we do this super-stealth ninja style, then it's not as if we'd face any blowback if it doesn't work."

"Hmmm," Chloe mused as she mulled over Max's idea. "Well, I sure as shit don't have any better ideas to offer. Let's do it. Besides, I'm kind of a Grand Master with photocopiers at this point. And you've told me enough details about the alternate week that I can draft up the flier. Tell you what, you get to work on your homework, and I'll make like our heroes from that video game and craft us a calling card."

Beaming, Max nodded fiercely in agreement. "Knock, knock Jefferson. You're going down."


	5. Beautiful Night

Max woke to a sensation she had never experienced. For a brief moment she panicked, not being able to freely move her body. But as she fully regained awareness she realized her situation. With faint strips of light piercing through the window from the rising sun, she registered the warmth of Chloe's body pressed tightly against her back. Chloe's arms remained draped over her, snuggling Max firmly, but not tightly. Max felt Chloe's legs pressing into her own, curling them both into a fetal position, and the warm breath from Chloe's mouth flowed down her neck. There was almost no distance between them; every nook and cranny was filled with Chloe's presence. For the first time, in what seemed like an eternity, Max felt _safe._

 _Oooh. Wowsers. Okay. Right..._ Max thought as the recollection of yesterday's chaotic evening flooded into her brain. _What an insane night. I don't know if I've ever seen Chloe so excited. That flier she made was so incredible._ Chloe had gone above and beyond with her "calling card" to Mark Jefferson: not only did it include a wonderful, pencil drawn, picturesque sketch of the villain (Max had shown Chloe Mark's online profile picture), the whole flier had the uncanny appearance of a "wild wild west" wanted poster, starring Mark Jefferson as Billy the Kid. She even got the _font_ just right.

The flier served its purpose with perfection: it detailed Mark's crimes against Rachel, against Kate, against countless other victims. It explained his perverted fetish of capturing innocence; it gave the address of the current Dark Room. _There's no way Jefferson won't shit his pants when he sees it,_ Max thought with no small degree of smugness. The current situation was elating to no end. Not only had the pair gotten away plastering Blackwell head to heel with the fliers, they also successfully snuck back into Max's dorm like silent ninjas.

But despite the euphoric high of midnight shenanigans, Max had quickly regained her nervous-nelly mindset when they returned to her dorm room. _Oh gosh,_ she remembered thinking. _We haven't even talked about sleeping arrangements. I know what I want, and things between us are going_ so well... _how do I..._

Max was never able to complete the thought. Chloe, belligerently stoked from leaving a metaphorical "stain" on Blackwell, simply grabbed Max and pushed them both into bed, curling up around her tightly. Both girls were so tired that no words were spoken, and Max, stomach overturning with a combination of excitement and relief, simply accepted the situation, and snuggled back into Chloe, who responded only by tightening her grip. Chloe's sigh of contentment was all the confirmation Max needed as the two slowly drifted off into sleep.

Now fully awake, Max realized: _this is perfect. I want every morning to start like this, forever. I have to tell her. I don't want her getting weird about this, or anything. I have to make my position clear. I_ want _this. I... I_ need _this. I don't know if I could imagine life without Chloe now. Is it weird to have someone become your whole world like this, so quickly? Is it insane? Am I insane? Possibly. But if this is crazy, then I don't want to know sane. Throw this girl in the loony bin!_

Feeling Max giggle at her thought, Chloe slowly woke and gained a broad smile while staring at the back of Max's head. She instinctively drew her arms closer around Max, who gave a brief shudder at the sensation.

"Hey there," Chloe started, "I know you're awake, so don't even pretend, Caulfield."

"Alright... you got me," Max admitted, failing to hide the giddiness in her voice. "Chloe... I'm-"

"Thoroughly and completely digging this?", Chloe said, correctly completing Max's sentence.

"... Ye-yeah. I mean yes. I mean-"

"Shut up, dofus. You're ruining the moment," Chloe chided with an endearing tone, this time running a hand through Max's hair.

"... Okay..." was all Max could handle to say. Chloe broke out into a small giggle, saying "Jesus Max, you're such a nerd. What, never been spooned before?"

"Nuh... No, Chloe. I've never, I mean, not like, this is..."

"Holy shit, you're serious, aren't you? Okay, now you _have_ to come clean with me. Am I... your first... _snuggle times_?", Chloe chortled, almost breaking out into laughter as she completed her question.

"Shaaaad uuuup, Chloe..." Max cried, now growing beet red with embarrassment. Max began to reflexively struggle a bit, but Chloe only tightened her embrace, thoroughly amused at being able to press Max's buttons. Besides, it was true. Until now, Max had strayed shy from any sort of physical relationships. She had figured herself undesirable, a wallflower-in no small part connected to her buried feelings of guilt from abandoning Chloe, she now realized. How could anyone appreciate her? How could anyone love her? After what she did. Because of who she was.

"Oh my god, I am, aren't I?", Chloe acknowledged as she twisted Max around to face her. "Fess up, Max. I mean, hell, you seem to know plenty about _my_ past relationships, but I'm in the dark about yours."

Still blushing, Max turned her head to the side, only to have it pressed against Chloe's chest. "Chloe, you're my first-there hasn't been anyone else."

A respite of wonderfully comfortable silence fell between the two as they simply enjoyed the comfort of each other's warmth. _Come on, Max... now's a good as time as you're going to get. You've been shying away from this from the start._ Max recollected with startling clarity their shared moment on the cliffside, by the light house. Her first real, actual kiss. A kiss goodbye. Raising her head to meet Chloe's eyes, "Chloe, in the alternate week, just before I went back in time to the bathroom, we..."

"Kissed, didn't we?" Chloe guessed. "Y-Yeah," was all Max could respond. Another spell of silence grew between them, slowly making Max anxious. "Guess that explains your laughably adorable attempts at flirting," Chloe purred while running a hand through Max's hair. Max let out a sigh of relief. _She's not mad. She's... she's OK with it? With this?_

"So, you... that's OK? You're not mad? Or weirded out?"

"You wound me Max," Chloe mocked. A serious, sincere, and wonderful glimmer flickered through Chloe's eyes as she brought a hand to Max's cheek, cupping it softly. "You are so cute."

Max wasn't sure if it was possible to blush any harder than she did at that moment. "Chloe, I need you to know. This, right here? Right now? This is what I want. I want to be with you, I can't even imagine a world without you," Max felt herself beginning to ramble.

Chloe's smile grew as she considered the flustered girl before her. Interrupting Max, she simply ordered "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

And so Max did. Chaste at first, but then growing quickly into _something more,_ they locked their arms around each other as time seemed to freeze, and the moment stretched on forever. Max never wanted it to end.

* * *

"You sure he's gonna come to school today? I mean, it is a Sunday."

"Positive. He's been gone for a few days, so he'll definitely need to catch up on work and prepare his lesson for tomorrow. He'll show, Chloe."

Once again in the Blackwell parking lot, Chloe and Max sat in the truck like two cops on a stakeout. Both cradled warm cups of coffee, giving rise to small smudges of mist on the windows against the crisp morning air. Max looked down at her handy camera bag, ready to take pictures as necessary to incriminate Jefferson.

"Alright, alright, I'm just saying. There's, like, a million other things we could be doing right now. No, scratch that. I'm thinking only _one_ other thing we could be doing right now."

"You are outrageous, Chloe," Max admired, giving Chloe another long, lingering look. _She's right, though. I can't_ wait _for this insanity with Nathan and Jefferson to be over with. Then I can focus on more... important... things. Like Chloe._ The day so far didn't even feel real, instead maintaining a floaty, dreamlike quality. As if Max was in some sort of hyper realistic lucid dream where her most cherished fantasy had sprung to life. _Which is a terrifying possibility, considering what I've experienced in the past..._ Shrugging away the thought, Max returned her attention to the mostly empty parking lot. Last night's handiwork had so far gone untouched: it seemed like every square inch of free space was smeared with their calling card.

Max's thoughts began to wander to other topics, specifically, her classmates. _I guess we never checked in on Victoria yesterday. I hope she's okay. Mean as she is, she didn't deserve what happened to her. And she was so scared..._ Voicing her thought, Max started "At some point today it'd be good to make sure Victoria is okay."

Chloe gave Max a stare, as if the girl sitting across from her was alien from another planet. "Seriously? Victoria? Victoria Chase? What the fuck do we care about her? She's not a good person Max, I know that for a fact. She's tried to pull some nasty shit in the past with me and Rachel."

"I... I don't know anything about that," Max confessed. "But I have seen a side of her I'm pretty sure most people haven't. Yes, she's got a massive stick stuck up her ass, but what Jefferson did to her... no one deserves that Chloe. Not even Victoria. You weren't there, at the end... you didn't see how frightened she was."

Chloe didn't say anything for a moment and simply considered Max's story. She blew into her coffee and took a small sip. "... Alright. I trust you Max. If you say we gotta babysit queen bitch Vic, then that's what we'll do."

"Thanks, Chloe. It's not that I'm looking forward to any sort of interaction with Victoria... it's just... I can't deal with anyone else getting hurt. Too many people I know have suffered. Like Kate." Part of Max still hadn't fully registered the fact that Kate was really gone. _A side effect of seeing someone die and bringing them back, over and over again, I suppose..._ Kate's smile, her adorably prim posture and dress, her affectionate voice, their tea times together, all were gone forever. _I don't even know what happened to Alice. I guess other-me didn't offer to adopt..._

Noticing Max's change in demeanor, "Yo. Max. What's up? You're going all weird on me again."

"Nothing, sorry. Just... playing with death, weighing one life over another... I think it's going to be a little while before I'm truly okay again, Chloe."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry Max. I'll be here with you. We'll get through all this shit, together," she said gently. Then added, "... in bed."

"You really have a one track mind, don't you," Max retorted as she felt her mood lifting.

"You know me well."

Their comforting conversation was cut short by the arrival of a sleek, black sedan. Out from which stepped Mark Jefferson. Immediately Max could feel her blood pressure spike as she instinctively started rubbing her wrists. _Oh damn. I didn't really think about how it would be to actually_ see _this asshole again. Keep it together, Max! There'll be time for mental breakdowns later. Alone. With Chloe._

Max's fearful posture was quickly noted and Chloe slid across the truck's bench seat to scoop Max up and hold her close. " _Ssssh,_ " Max felt her whisper into her ear. "I'm right here. You're okay. I got this, just close your eyes and breathe."

Gratefully accepting Chloe's proposal, Max settled into the embrace and took several slow breaths with shuttered eyes. Max felt a shiver run down her spine as Chloe placed a kiss on top her head.

Chloe looked up and began to grin. Mark was standing by the parking lot's bulletin board, holding their flier in his hands. He looked _pissed_. Chloe saw what Max had been saying all along-a true psychopath in the guise of a, by all accounts, pretty hip-looking school teacher. "Max. He saw our message. It's showtime."

* * *

Jefferson had wasted little time after reading their calling card. He immediately jumped back into his car and drove off, stomping on the gas like a lunatic. Chloe followed, keeping an un-suspicious distance. _We're getting pretty good at this,_ Max thought. _I wonder if there's something here? Max & Chloe, PI? She could be the tough one that takes names and kicks ass, while I'll be the mysterious, snooping photographer that collects the evidence. Together, we'll rule the night._ Max found herself smiling at the outlandish ideas for their future. _Jesus Max. We're at day-one of, whatever we are, and you're already planning your life together? Get a grip, girl_. But Max couldn't help continue to muse about how things will work out for them, both immediately and long term. _What will my parents think? "Hi mom, dad, remember that grieving girl we ditched all those years ago and who I didn't mention once? Yeah, we're totally getting in each other's pants." And what will Joyce think? Will she be cool with this, with us?_

The days ahead, with their undoubtedly awkward conversations, worried Max, but not enough to still the silent joy she held in her heart at being in Chloe's presence. _I guess this is that_ love _thing all those Disney movies are so on about. Speaking of which, I guess I haven't actually said "it" yet? Those three words? Is it too soon?_ Max gave Chloe a considered look as they drove down the road, tailing a speeding Jefferson. _Impossible. This connection between us, it's real. It's the most real thing I've ever known. But, now isn't the most romantic moment. Dana's party tonight might work, though... I just hope we can get all this craziness over with by then._

"This isn't right," Max heard Chloe mutter as they rolled to a stop in a rather posh looking neighborhood. They had left town some minutes ago and now found themselves in a nicer, more recently created housing development. Chloe couldn't help but notice that her truck stuck out like a sore thumb against the BMWs and Audis lining most driveways.

"I guess this is where he lives?" Max inquired as they watched Jefferson enter his two story craftsman style house. Chloe drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, looking concerned. "Something isn't right, Max. Why didn't he go to the new Dark Room location?" Chloe sighed under her breath, "I'm getting bad ju-ju from this."

"You and me both, Chloe."

Hours passed as the pair sat in relative silence, often taking turns resting their head in the other's lap to catch up on sleep. _This is not going how I had hoped,_ Max worried. Stealing a quick glance up at Chloe, Max settled in closer on her lap, letting out a soft breath as Chloe methodically stroked her hair. _But that's okay. Right now, I feel like everything is going to be okay._

* * *

Jefferson never left his house. Evening was approaching fast and reluctantly, they decided to call it quits. Having spent almost all day in the car with no food or water, their stomachs commanded them both to give up hope on catching Jefferson today.

"... I'm sorry Chloe, I thought it would work. Turns out I just wasted _both_ our time," Max apologized.

"Hey. Cut that shit out, Max. Time spent with you is never wasted." _Awww. She always known just what to say to cheer me up. Ever since we were kids. But what are we going to do now?_ The cold realization that she might have to go to class tomorrow and receive another lecture from... _him..._ gave her an involuntary shiver. _I really thought this would all be over. Maybe I'm being too pessimistic? Maybe David will see the fliers and take action? It's possible. I just... I don't know how long I can keep going. These past days have been the best and worst of my life. I am so ready to put them behind me, and move forward. With Chloe. Together._

"Two Whales sound OK? Though think Joyce is working tonight."

"That sounds great, Chloe," Max agreed with a small smile. _Belgian waffles, prepare yourselves. Annihilation is nigh._

Within minutes Chloe pulled into the diner's parking lot and they eagerly exited the truck, taking a moment to stretch their sore legs. "If we turn this stalking habit into a thing, I'm getting a better cushion for that cabin," Chloe promised. "My ass is _killing_ me."

"Really hoping that won't be necessary."

"Huh? Come on Max, that was an easy one." Chloe disapproved, shaking her head. "Don't worry though, we'll fix your flirt-om-meter. You'll be my most challenging subject yet."

"You know I can't be witty on an empty stomach, Chloe."

"Nonsense! One's mind must be honed at all times. Disconnected from the whims of the body. It is the way of the Samurai."

"I bow to your wisdom, Mushashi-sensei," Max laughed as they both stepped into the diner. Somewhere along the way, Max noticed that Chloe had taken her hand, making a rather loud pronouncement to anyone who cared. _I should probably feel more embarrassed than I am right now about... being so direct about this. But something about being with Chloe just... makes me not care?_ Joyce, who was cleaning the bar from a recently finished customer, looked up and took immediate notice. Chloe returned Joyce's inquisitive look by sticking out her tongue as the two rounded the corner to assume positions in their favorite booth. _Oh Chloe. I'm gonna have to have a talk with you about your behavior towards Joyce. But I don't want to ruin what's happening right now. This is too much fun. It's so cute how eager she is to flaunt, well, us._

Max slid into her seat and was slightly surprised when Chloe sat down right next to her, leaving the opposite seat empty. Sensing Max's brief fluster, "Sorry girl, we're tied at the hip now. Ain't no getting rid of this scallywag."

"So long as this _scallywag_ promises a plunder of booty, I think we have a deal."

"Alright Max! Plus one dirty points," Chloe praised, slamming both her hands onto the table and leaning forward to bring her head level to Max's. Smugly, she added "I knew I was the influence you needed."

"Dare I ask what's going on here," Joyce interrupted, presenting herself to both girls with an offset stance, one hand on her hip and the other holding a pot of coffee. "God, Mom, loosen up a bit, will you," Chloe rolled her eyes as she stared off at the juke box.

"We're here for the best food in town, Joyce. We're both famished." _I wonder how long it'll be on me to keep these two from each other's throats?_ Not willing to let her suspicion go so quickly, Joyce smiled at Max and reassured "Don't worry, we'll get you two taken care of. But, before that-a mother has to wonder...?"

"Yes, Joyce, this is... what it looks like," Max answered, pausing to give Chloe a look. Chloe just nodded. _Joyce is going to want more than that. Let's go with... humor._ "I promise to take good care of her. I'll feed and water her every day."

"Har har, Max," Chloe cautioned with a dry tone. Meeting Joyce's stare, she narrowed her eyes. "It's as Max said. Got a problem with it?"

Max could see poor Joyce deflate a bit, saddened by how her daughter always assumed she would "have a problem."

"Chloe," Joyce began, "you know I just want you to be happy, right?"

"Right. That's why you married Sgt Pepper."

"Chloe. Please, can we not do this here," Joyce asked, realizing where this was going. Chloe resettled herself in her seat, clearly itching to continue.

"I'll have the Belgian waffles, Joyce. Chloe? Just order something, please?" Max gave Chloe her best puppy dog eyes, which seemed to soften Chloe's demeanor.

"... Fine. Whatever. Gimmie bacon, and eggs. With extra bacon."

With a sad sigh, Joyce gave them both a quick nod and walked towards the kitchen to place their orders.

Turning back to face Chloe, Max mumbled "Chloe... I really wish you and Joyce could get along better. I know you don't really hate her..." _Careful. This topic is like a heap of dry kindling, and I'm waving around a match._ Chloe slouched into the seat, sprawling her arms onto the table and her legs almost to the other side. "Yeah, as always, right again. But Max, you weren't there when she brought David in. That shit just doesn't go away overnight."

Max leaned against Chloe, pressing her face into her shoulder. The two of them remained close until their food arrived.

"So, hey, we should still probably show up to Dana's party," Chloe mused after they finished their meal. "Would seriously do us both a bit of good."

"I dunno Chloe... with everything going on, I don't know if I can _unwind_ at all."

"Max. Doctor's orders. Let's at least make an appearance, alright? After all you _did_ promise Dana we'd be there." Max cringed internally; Chloe was right, they did promise to show up. "We wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of Dana," she admitted.

Max retrieved her phone and opened the text she had gotten earlier that day from Dana. "Looks like the party's already started."

"Perfect! We'll show up fashionably late."

* * *

Loud, piercing, thumping music filled Max's senses as Chloe dragged her through the small mass of bodies positioned throughout, the, well, _someone's_ living room. _Gosh, we don't even know whose house this is. Isn't the owner worried about people breaking things? Or stealing things?_

They spotted Dana clustered around a small group of people, all holding presumably-alcoholic beverages. Motioning to Dana, Chloe shouted "Let's go over and say Hi, so she knows we're here," into Max's ear. For her part, Max did _not_ feel comfortable in this sort of situation. Without someone like Chloe forcing her, there was _no way_ she'd be caught _dead_ at a party like this. She remembered the End of the World party wasn't so bad, but that was because she had a mission-a defined goal. Here? Their goal was to... socialize. _God, kill me now,_ she complained to herself.

Somehow Chloe had already managed to grab a drink by the time they reached Dana. Taking a small swig, she gave their hostess a tap on the shoulder and a wild smile when she turned around. "Max! Chloe! You made it! This is so great! How are you two? Did you hear about the crazy shit that went down on campus this morning?"

Max assumed the "crazy shit" could only be their brazenly open attempt to startle Jefferson. "Y-yeah, pretty wild, huh?", Max agreed.

"I just don't see why anyone would want to say all those horrible things are Mark! Like, even as some sort of sick joke! Bringing Kate, and even Rachel Amber into it? Seriously _not cool_. I hope they find whoever did it quickly."

Max raised a nervous hand to her arm and began a nervous rubbing motion. "Me too, Dana. Anyway... thank you so much for inviting us! I expected to see more Vortex Club members though?"

Dana assumed a scoffed expression and waved her hand in the air. "I kinda wanted to keep this on the D/L, Max. Vortex Club parties are great, but sometimes you actually want to, you know, relax a bit? It's hard to do that with Nathan and Victoria judging your every move."

 _Wow, dodged a bullet there. I didn't even consider the fact that_ Nathan _might be here. Not that I have much to worry about-there's no way he'd make a brazen move with Chloe right by my side, and with all these witnesses._

Dana's attention was stolen by another guest who had just arrived, leaving Max and Chloe to mingle and "enjoy" the party. Max felt hands on her shoulders as Chloe lowered herself to Max's eye level. "Max, come on, you look like a wound spring right now. Let loose a little! Feel those beats, shake that ass!" Chloe began wiggling motions with her body to try and cajole Max into lowering her guard. But Max had too much on her mind. "Chloe, I just-I don't know if I can do this right now. I..." she stammered, "... really just want to go home." Max grabbed at Chloe's arms, giving her a pleading look.

"And you say _I'm_ the puppy dog," Chloe scoffed. "Fine. Just-let me grab a quick smoke, alright? I'll be outside. Then we'll blow this lame ass party."

Relieved, Max nodded quickly, "Okay Chloe. I'm gonna find the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you out there."

* * *

Max carefully side stepped a splotch of vomit that some poor soul wasn't able to give as an offering to the porcelain god. _Gross. I just don't get it. What's fun about puking your guts out? Anyway, face? Meet water._ Max turned on the sink and gave her face a thorough wash. _Ugh. I look like a mess. Totally out of place at a scene like this. Chloe, on the other hand... she couldn't look more at home if she tried. I guess if things are going to work between us, I'm gonna have to meet her halfway about this whole "partying" thing._

Max finished her thought as she dried her face with the hand towel. Upon exiting the bathroom she felt the intense urge to find Chloe again, if only to remove that awkward feeling of "standing out like a sore thumb." Within minutes she had found the front door, and breathed in a long-awaited breath of fresh air. Looking up, she took in clear night, complete with stars and a waxing moon. _So beautiful_ , she thought. _But where's Chloe? She said she'd be outside. Come to think of it, I don't see any other smokers... Oh, right, there was a backyard..._ Not wanting to brave the crowds again, Max saw that there was a side path along the house and started for it. She never had time to register the quick footsteps behind her, nor the familiar prick of a needle in her neck.


	6. Empty Space

Chloe's eyes drifted off into space as, whoever it was-some guy's whose name she'd been given and promptly forgotten-rambled some ridiculous story about how he hurt his leg last summer playing football. She took a long, final drag from the cigarrette she had bummed off the poor sap and crushed it under her boot.

"... the thing was sprained, for like, _months_. I had to miss practice and everything. Coach was really bummed."

"Hey, listen, thanks for the smoke, but I gotta make tracks." _Where the hell is Max, anyway? Probably got stopped by some "cool bro" and is too fucking polite to blow 'im off._

"Hey wait though, I didn't catch your name. We should-"

"It's, uh, Sydney," Chloe lied, the waitress from the other day being the first name that came to mind. "And I don't think so. See you 'round, ankle strain."

Chloe waded back into the throbbing mass of party-goers that had crowded the kitchen. Some of the sports jocks were doing keg stands, forming a protective circle around the lucky bastard who was currently up. Still no Max sign though. Chloe caught Dana's eye as she returned to the living room and did her best to cut through without spilling _too_ many drinks.

"Dana, you seen Max anywhere," Chloe asked loudly over the commotion. "She was gonna meet me out back but never showed."

"Oh, yeah, I actually saw her leave out the front door a few minutes ago. Thought it was odd, her leaving without you."

"She wasn't leaving," Chloe sighed as she pushed her way towards the house's main entrance. Outside, however, still yielded no Max. _Goddammit. Probably went round back to find me. We could be playing this game all night._ Chloe grabbed her phone and hit Max's speed dial. No answer. _Odd. I guess, she's inside again?_ Chloe rang again. And again. And again. Slowly, like a faint echo from the back of her mind, a sickening sense of deja vu began to take hold. _No. No way. She just, can't hear her phone, or something._ Piercing her thoughts, she heard a familiar, very annoying, laughter from just inside the house.

Drawn back inside by curiosity, Chloe's expression soured as she saw Victoria Chase, flanked by what must be two of her slaves. _Why do bitch queens always have_ two _henchmen, anyway,_ Chloe wondered. When their eyes met, Victoria pouted and crossed her arms, staring daggers. She briskly approached and gave Chloe a disapproving appraisal. _Like I give a shit about your faux-posh fashion sense, Chase._

First to break the silence, Chloe growled "Didn't think I'd have the pleasure, Victoria."

"Price," Victoria acknowledged. "Yeah, well, news gets around, you know? Like, a Vortex Club member hosting a party and not inviting half the club. Dana's lucky I found out. Otherwise this sorry excuse for a party might have been a _complete_ disaster. Fortunately, I'm here to salvage the situation."

"Thus the keg in the kitchen."

"If you're going to throw a party, Price, you should do it right."

Chloe just sighed, suddenly wanting this conversation to be over. She started to scan the room for Max. "Looking for someone," Victoria interrupted.

"...Yeah. I'm trying to find Max, you seen her anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen your little girlfriend. She probably realized how clingy you are and ran off with someone less desperate. God. I still can't _believe_ the gall Dana had to invite," Victoria paused to give Chloe another examination, "... _you two_ and not _me_."

The pit of worry in Chloe's stomach grew larger. That sick, gut churning sensation was making its presence known with increasing force. Chloe stumbled a little, wondering why, exactly, she was feeling this. And then it hit her.

"Victoria," Chloe managed, collecting herself. "You knew Max and I were going to be here?"

"Da-hoy," Victoria mocked. "I overheard your little _chat_ with Dana yesterday."

"Did you... did you tell Nathan?" Chloe felt shivers begin to form up and down her spine. The world started to swirl a bit, as if she had just gotten off a merry-go-round.

"He's my best friend. So yeah, I gave him the scoop. What's it to you?", Victoria accused.

"Is... is Nathan here? Wh-where is Nathan? Where the _fuck_ is Nathan," Chloe's commanded, her voice growing louder, causing Victoria to take a slow step backward.

"Jesus, Price, no. I mean, no, he's not here." Victoria gave a sideways glance. "I don't know where Nathan is," she muttered, her words tinged with a bit of hurt.

 _Oh god._

Before Chloe knew what happened, she had vomited a small amount of her dinner onto Victoria's sweater. She doubled over, just barely catching herself, and stumbled out into the night, ignoring Victoria's screeches.

 _Oh god. No no no. Nononononono. This is not happening again. This can't be real._ Frantically she began to spam Max's number, again, and again, and again. No answer.

Chloe didn't notice the rough panels of the house's siding as her body slid down them to meet the bare wood of the porch. She didn't notice the tears that had begun streaming across her cheeks, as her lanky frame began to tremble. She didn't notice the silent scream forming at the edge of her lips as she curled in on herself, clutching at the empty space where Max should be.


	7. Motion Blur

The world came back to Max in pieces as she slowly regained consciousness. Lights. Sounds. Movement. Or lackthereof? A gripping sensation at her wrists. " _Nuuuughhh,_ Chloe, that's too tight," she muttered softly before opening her eyes. Which turned out to be a bad idea. Searing pain coursed through her brain as her pupils adjusted their dilation. Some sort of a very bright light had been pointed directly at her face.

 _Wait... is this, where am I? This feels..._ Max struggled to move her arms and legs, grunting quietly as they refused to budge. And then reality clicked. The party. Trying to find Chloe. A prick in her neck.

"Back with us, I see?"

 _No. No way. Not possible. There's no way..._ he's _... here._ Squinting, Max could begin to make out larger shapes and shadows. A floodlamp, a desk, a human figure. Mark Jefferson. _Oh shit. No fucking way. This is not real. This is a dream; this is some fucked up nightmare. Those happen, right? I... I got trashed at the party, blacked out. I'm in bed, safe, with Chloe, right now. She's holding me, and I'm tossing and turning. She's whispering into my ear._

But when Max felt wet, hot streaks down her cheek, she realized the time for fantasy was over. _We-I walked into a trap. Nathan must've learned about Dana's party. But how? I suppose... I suppose it doesn't matter much... now..._

"Oh, no, that won't do," Jefferson scolded as he wiped Max's face with tissue. She could feel her body recoiling with disgust at the contact.

"Better. Now. You and I, we have quite a lot to discuss, don't we Max?"

Max felt her gut tighten as she accepted her situation. _I'm back. After everything that happened... I'm back in this_ fucking _chair._ Struggling down a desperate sob, Max opened her mouth to speak. " _We_ don't have _anything_ to discuss. You fucking _monster_."

"Au contraire, Max. You've been a busy bee these past few days. But not a very logical one." Jefferson squatted down, resting his hands on his knees, so he could face Max directly. "For example. Why the _hell_ would you tell Nathan that you know about my studio last Monday, but do nothing _about_ it until Friday? I always figured you were a little touched, Max, but the stupidity on display here is... startling. Unbecoming of one of my students," he finished with a frown. "Let's be honest here. If you tipped off David Madsen on Monday, our positions would be very much reversed."

Max attempted to take a calm breath to steady herself. _Okay Max. You have to keep it together. Chloe knows where you are. But she doesn't have the entry code. But Nathan does, and Nathan isn't here. She could get it from Nathan! But is Nathan even still alive? Last time Jefferson told me that he had been planning to... take care... of Nathan because of how he handled Rachel. I don't see why that would have changed._

"Moreover," Jefferson continued. "How did you even learn about my Dark Room? Was it Nathan? Did he tell you? Ugh. That little snake waited until _Thursday_ to tell me how much you knew, can you believe it? I tried with that boy, I really did. But in the end, he did _not_ have what it takes to be a true artist."

Sensing her opportunity to learn about Nathan's fate, Max pressed the subject. "Is... Nathan okay? You haven't hurt him, have you?"

A small expression of shock escaped Jefferson's demeanor. "You are full of surprises, Ms. Caulfield." Chuckling, he continued "Yes, Nathan is quite alright. I sent him back to collect your blue haired compatriot. After I saw that familiar face on your cell phone, I figured it would be prudent to... let's say, tie up loose ends. That girl is quite persistent. Twenty-four missed calls so far. You should feel flattered-I believe that was more than Rachel got."

Rage like Max had never known brewed insider her, stymied only by the thought that there was still hope. _If Nathan's alive, then maybe Chloe can take him down. Make him talk, get the code. I know it's a long shot, but it's the only hope I have. I need to keep stalling Jefferson._ "How can you expect to get away with this? You're leaving a trail of bodies, Jefferson. There's no way you're walking away from this a free man."

"I can, and I will, Max," Jefferson rebuked. "By the time Nathan and your punk friend get here, our little chat will be... concluded." Max gulped involuntarily at the implication. "Then all that's left to do is shoot Nathan, kill this _Chloe_ girl, and then set up it as double-homicide slash suicide. Given how unstable Nathan is, it's a story people will buy. Especially considering your text message history. Hell, you and your friend actually made life easier with your little stunt today at Blackwell-displaying the address of this studio like that. All I have to do is leave the bodies in here, and eventually the police will put it together. Any evidence implicating me, of course, will remain absent."

 _He's right. If Nathan does manage to take Chloe, then it might really be game over._

"But we're getting off topic, Max. You know things you shouldn't. You see, that's a problem for me. I," he paused, rising from his crouched position to begin pacing the room, "am an _artist_. I do not make _mistakes_. But somehow, against all rationality, you know about my work. You know about Rachel. You _will_ tell me how you know, Max. I am not afraid to take... _unseemly..._ measures to get what I want."

This was something new. While Max's previous Dark Room experience had been terrifying beyond belief, Jefferson had shown merciful little interest in causing her physical harm. But the look in his eyes, and the tone in his voice as he made the threat, made Max's heart grow cold with fear. _Oh shit. He really means it. I-I'm not, some, some hardened spy! But there's nothing honest I can tell him that he'll believe... Keep it together, Max. I'll just, just try to keep him talking._

"You got sloppy, Mark," Max spat, mustering all the courage she had into her voice. "It wasn't hard to figure out what happened to Rachel, and from there, your sick little fetish. You call that _art?_ ", she demanded, shifting her head towards the storage units she assumed held the photo binders. "You're _sick_ , Mark. And soon, the whole world is going to see you for what you are."

Jefferson stopped his pacing as Max spoke, his expression growing dark. He folded his arms and quietly regarded Max for a moment. "I had hopes for you, Max. Not as a photographer, of course. God no," he chuckled. "Your pathetic attempts at self portraiture on your little toy camera? Please, Max. No... the reason you were let into Blackwell had nothing to do with your abilities. But now, all that, I'm afraid, is ruined. You'll never be the subject I hoped for. A true regret."

"Happy to disappoint," Max glowered. But Mark had finally managed to say something that hit home, if but only a little. Max's acceptance to Blackwell on an artistic scholarship had been an amazing morale boost. A validation that she _did_ have potential to achieve her dreams as a photographer. _He's just trying to break me down. I know what I can do._

The buzz of a text message interrupted the conversation. Mark read his phone with a smile. "Looks like Nathan was successful. I guess he's not a complete failure. Still, art demands perfection. And Nathan has failed me one too many times." Mark set his phone down onto the desk, and once again approached Max. "Let me level with you Max. I won't enjoy hurting you any more that you'll enjoy being hurt. So how about you make life easier for both of us? Once you tell me what I want to know, I'll make all this go away. It will be painless, I promise."

 _Oh god. Don't freeze brain! Just, please... keep him talking. But-there's n-nothing else to say._ Max could feel her body beginning to tremble as she realized Mark had made his decision to take "next steps." _Chloe... I... I never told her. I never told her I loved her. And now we're both going to die, alone. I'm so sorry Chloe. I failed you._ "Please-please don't," Max found herself begging as she returned to struggling against her constraints.

"You're forcing my hand here, Max," Mark maintained. "For the sake of my art? I will do anything." Mark retrieved from the table a small, black handheld device.

Somehow, Max felt a calm settle over her. She closed her eyes, wishing herself away from the chair, the room, Jefferson, everything. _I love you Chloe. I love you so, so much._

"Now. Max. Let's begin. I am going to ask you a question, and you are going to answer. If I think you're lying to me, or holding something back, then..." Mark completed his sentence by activating the taser while it was pointed in mid air. "First question. Tell me..."

Mark was cut off by the sound of the storm shelter's door being accessed. "What? Idiot's not supposed to be back for another half hour," Mark snapped, putting the taser back onto the table. He left Max's vision walking towards the entrance, grumbling under his breath, "Nathan, I swear to god, can you not get _one thing_..." But Mark never finished his sentence. A blur of motion and he found himself winded, knocked on his back. A furious Pompidou had lodged canine jaws into Mark's shoulder, practically dragging him across the floor. "The _fuck_ ," was all Mark managed to shout before Frank knocked him unconscious with a swift punch to the face.

Seeing Max for the first time since entering the room, Frank stood for a moment in shock. "Jesus, fucking, _christ_ ," he muttered, disconcerted by the sight of Max bound to a chair. Within moments, a blue head of hair stuck itself around the corner and took in the room. " _MAX?_ ", Chloe cried, voice full of both grief and terror. " _Oh holy shit, thank Jesus, oh god, Max,"_ Chloe babbled as she ran to the chair, furiously working at freeing Max's arms and legs. Chloe was a complete mess-cheeks stained with tears, hair frazzled, eyes red. But to Max, in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful.

 _Is this, is this real? Is this happening? Have I snapped, like poor Sam Lowry? And why am I thinking of weird British movie references?_ Max realized she was crying, but couldn't form any words in her mouth. The transition of terror to euphoric relief over just a few seconds had left her in a state of shock, unable to grapple with unfolding events.

Chloe lifted Max off the chair and gave her a quick look up and down. "Max, are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Max shook her head, still unable to formulate words, but made eye contact with Chloe. Next thing she knew, she was pulled into a fierce hug that Chloe refused to end. Chloe's hands gripped her back tightly, and Max felt repeated kisses being rained onto the top of her head.

Frank, still standing over an unconscious Jefferson, cleared his throat after a few minutes. He looked around the room, feeling a bit awkward at being in the moment with Max and Chloe. "Well, that's another one you owe me Price. Now can we please get the fuck out of here? This place creeps me out."

* * *

The following hours were a mass of confusion that Max largely did not understand. She was outside the storm bunker-several police cars and an ambulance were parked nearby. A cop spoke to her... she couldn't remember the name. She saw Jefferson being carried away in cuffs. She caught Nathan's eye as he sat in the back of a police cruiser. Somehow, she found herself at the police station giving statements. Signing documents. Promising to follow up over the next few days. Several times people tried to separate Chloe from Max, and several times people failed. Chloe was there, by her side, through all of it, which was perhaps why she remembered so little of it. Being with Chloe felt like a dream. Why bother pay attention to anything else?

Max now found herself sitting on a bench in the Arcadia Bay police station's lobby with a light blanket draped around her shoulders. She leaned into Chloe who sat just next to her, cradling her close. _The smell. It's weird-I don't remember being obsessed with smells before. But now I can't get enough of her scent. It's, like, I'll freak out or something if a minute goes by and I can't smell her._ Amazingly little had been spoken between them in the hours since the rescue. Chloe understood that Max was still in a state of quiet shock, riding off the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Max, for her part, simply couldn't believe the sudden turnaround in her fate. _I... I was ready to die, I think. After everything that's happened, it felt like the universe had finally decided to collect. But now... is it really over? Can I go back to my life... this time, with_ _Chloe?_

"Oh, honey," Joyce exclaimed as she entered the station and saw the pair sitting on the bench. She moved to them quickly, joining Chloe in the hug around Max. "Are you ready to get out here?" Max vaguely remembered agreeing to return to Chloe's house at some point during the proceedings. _I could sleep for a million years. In Chloe's bed. With Chloe._ A small blush formed as her mind remained on the thought, causing Chloe, who had been hawkishly observing Max, to give a coy smile. Joyce released herself and turned to address an approaching officer.

"Hey there. You thinkin' 'bout what I'm thinkin' 'bout?", Chloe purred into Max's ear. Max responded by nuzzling her face further into Chloe's chest. "I'll take that as a yes, then," Chloe surmised.

"I just want to go home, Chloe. I need... I need at least a week of movie marathons, all day breakfast, and video games."

"We got you covered, Max. Though, not sure if we can get you all the way back to Seattle anytime soon."

Max gasped at the insinuation. " _Chloe_. Don't give me that," Max paused, biting her lip at the corny truthfulness of her next line: " _You're_ my home."

"... Any other time, Caulfield, I'd give you hell for being so sappy," Chloe murmured, placing another kiss on Max's head. "But today you get a free pass. Oh, and we already talked to Principal Wells. You've got the whole next week off. No class. Just you, me, laptop, bed."

"Sounds amazing, Chloe," Max said with a contented sigh. A sudden realization startled her. "Oh, shit, I haven't spoken to my parents."

"Hah, yeah, they've been chomping at the bit to speak to you. Police contacted 'em earlier, but you were busy doing the statement thing. We told them you'd get in touch after we got home."

Max relaxed a bit, thankful that they weren't being kept in the dark. "Sounds good, Chloe," she acknowledged with a heavy yawn. Chloe grabbed Max's legs, hauling Max's body into her lap. "Am I a baby now?", Max joked, half asleep. "Nah," Chloe chided while hugging Max tightly. "Don't you remember? You're Super-Max."

* * *

"So what happened to Frank?", Max asked as she found herself, at long last, spooned closely by Chloe, in Chloe's bed. Before entering the sanctuary of Chloe's room Max made sure to take a minute and call her parents. They frantically asked her to come home the next day. Unable to deal with explaining why that _wasn't gonna happen_ , Max told them that she was dead tired and needed to stay in Arcadia Bay for the time being. She promised them details after she had gotten some sleep. _Suddenly, giving my parents_ the talk _just doesn't seem so scary anymore._ So instead, her parents promised to begin the long drive down from Seattle as soon as they could.

"Well, he was questioned by the police. Dude already has a bit of a rep with them, but I guess saving a hapless teenage girl from the whims of a psychopath puts you in their better graces."

"Well," Max yawned, wiggling to close any remaining spare space left between them, "that's good. I wouldn't want him to get any fallout from all this."

"Even though he might deserve it, a little. After all, he _did_ sell Nathan the drugs that... that killed Rachel," Chloe lamented.

Max grew silent for a moment, letting Rachel's memory fill the air. "Chloe, I... are you OK with, with how fast we're taking things? I... I know how much you loved her."

Chloe moved her hand through Max's hair, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You have no idea. With you gone, she became... she became my _everything_ , Max. Fuck," she said with a frustrated sigh. "Victoria might be a monumental bitch, but she was right about one thing. I am clingy. And I think," she paused with a gulp, "... I think that's what drove Rachel away. I think it drove her... her..." When Chloe couldn't continue the sentence, Max realized it was her turn to give comfort.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for what happened to Rachel, Chloe", Max insisted, squirming around face Chloe directly. "When everyone else gave up on her, even her own _parents_ , you kept looking. In the end, you were the only one that truly loved her."

"Max... how can you... shit, now I'm all choked up..." Max didn't allow her to continue. Their kiss began softly, each other's hands on the other's cheeks. As before, it grew slowly. Tenderly. A low burning passion, giving rise to an emotional crescendo that exhausted both their senses. When it finally broke, Max said the words she had longed to, while awaiting death in the Dark Room.

"I love you, Chloe Price."


	8. Epilogue

Max could already feel the nervous jitters in her stomach as she considered the night ahead of her. "Chloe, you know I just don't do well at these things," she complained.

"Max. You _said_ you'd meet me half way on this. No backing out now. Besides, you have nothing to be scared of. Bad guys are caught, remember? As much as I'd love to spend the rest of our lives curled up in bed, we gotta _live_ a little! What's the point of insane happiness if we can't rub it in everyone's face?"

The low base thumping from the Blackwell Pool did nothing to dissuade Max's tension. _Too many bad party experiences for this girl,_ she thought somberly.

"Dude! Lighten uuup! The night is ours! We're even dressed the part," Chloe sang as she swooped Max into her arms, lifting her slightly off the ground. They were both dressed in cliche pirate outfits, Max complete with a plastic eyepatch and Chloe a flamboyantly large pirate hat. There was no denying Chloe's toxic enthusiasm; Max couldn't help but smile to see her so happy, despite the facing the prospect of an evening full of socializing.

The weeks leading up to the Halloween party Max considered the best of her life. Though there was much time spent trying to come to grips with the many inner demons that had collected-the lives lost, the realities destroyed-Chloe was there by her side, through all of it. _Everything is so perfect now. Chloe's glommed onto me like a lost puppy, and I can't get enough. Am I being selfish? I suppose so._ Max let out an inner sigh as Chloe performed a silly, yet slightly seductive, dance in front of her, trying to raise Max out of her funk. _It's so weird that after five years of hell for her, it only took weeks to start undoing the damage._ Max had taken careful note of how Chloe was slowly reverting back to her old self. The self before William died. She even spoke in her old, gleeful childish tone, from time to time. _I guess time really does heal all wounds. Well. Time spent with the right people. What would she have been like had I stayed? Had I kept in touch? How much have I hurt her by being so selfish?_

"Cut it out Max," Chloe ordered, halting her jiggle. "I can tell when you're giving yourself shit. It's my sixth sense."

"Yeah, well, this girl isn't dead, so you might want to get your powers calibrated," Max jibed back. Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Max's hand, pulling her through the entrance. "This is happening, Max. And you're going to like it. You are going to have fun, you are going to talk to people, we are going to go back to your dorm room, and your skinny ass is going to get _laid._ "

Max still couldn't stop herself from blushing whenever Chloe brought up the more... _intimate_ details of their relationship in public like this. Which, of course, amused Chloe to no end. Yet another reason to feel self-conscious about attending a party with all her classmates. News of Max's significant other had spread quite quickly throughout campus, though some students seemed more informed than others.

Life at the Price household was getting better, little by little. David maintained his job at Blackwell, and no suit was filed by the Prescotts. _Thank god. I don't know what I would have done if I inadvertently cost Joyce her home._ Chloe and David still weren't on great terms, but they could at least be in the same room for more than a few minutes without a shouting match breaking out. The metaphorical shockwave of Jefferson's arrest, and ongoing trial, remained the talk of the town. Max was aware that she would eventually be dragged to testify. A prospect she didn't relish, but at the same time, didn't fear. _As long as she's in the court room with me._

The Arcadia Bay PD remained unhappy with Max and Chloe's story, which was haphazard at best. They fessed up to the "calling card," but couldn't offer any explanation other than that they simply "had a hunch." But with Mark Jefferson being caught red handed, and Max being the victim, no one seemed eager to press the issue. Yet another saving grace was that the Prescott family denied any association with Mark, offering him no financial support. Nathan was another story. Having played a part in Rachel's death and clearly mentally unhinged, a future in a mental institution seemed likely.

"Max! Chloe! Get over here, you two!" cried Dana as they crossed the threshold into the party proper. Dana practically squealed when she saw Max close up, placing hands on both Max's shoulders. "You are too precious," she gushed.

"Easy there," Chloe emphasized, "Hands off the goods, Dana."

"It's great to see you too, Chloe," Dana said with a genuine smile as she turned to wrap Chloe in a hug. "Now. You two get settled in. There's drinks and snacks on the table, and we're _trying_ to get a dance floor going, but I guess it's just not as easy without alcohol."

With a twinkle in her eye, Chloe pulled a metal flask from one of her many shirt pockets and took a quick swig. "I still can't believe you smuggled alcohol in here, Chloe."

"Are you kidding, Max? Hello! We're _pirates_. It'd be _criminal_ if we didn't break a few rules."

"Right, that's exactly how that works."

"Well now you're just asking for it, Ms. Straightedge." Chloe wasted no time in pulling a flustered Max onto the mostly-empty dance floor. A few people were giving it an honest go, but for the most part, the party-goers were standing around talking in several large cliques. To Max's surprise one of the lone dancers was none other than Warren, who greeted her with a shocked smile.

"Max! Cool party, huh? You just get here?" Since Max returned to school she had remained friendly with Warren, though she was never sure if he understood where he stood with her. _Despite my harrowing experiences, I still have trouble being straight up with people. I don't want to lead the poor sap on or anything, but at the same time, don't want to come off as pompous... I mean, surely Chloe was obvious enough last time? And it's not as if we haven't been a part of campus gossip of late._

"Yeah, Chloe and I spent all afternoon working on our outfits," Max replied, giving him a warm smile. "For sure, yeah! You two look awesome!", Warren agreed. Warren, for his part, had the zombie look going. "So, hey, care for a dance?"

Chloe, observing until now, had had enough. Stepping in, she placed a hand on Warren's shoulder and moved her head in close, grinning. "Sorry, bro, but I've got every dance with dis _sweet ass_ booked all night. You just keep swinging though! Plenty of fish in the sea, and all."

Warren looked to Max for some sort of conformation, clearly unsure if this was a joke or not. Max gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry about her. She is unstoppable. And also right. I... you're a great guy Warren, but I guess I'm kind of spoken for."

"What she means to say, is that we have sex. Lots of it. Every night. So paws off my girlfriend, alright?"

"Aah, ahh, okay, I get it, I get it," Warren said, flustered, backing off slightly from the pair. "Chloe," Max chided. "Too much. Warren's nice."

"And I'm a bad ass pirate, Max. I say what I want, I take what I want!" Max squealed as Chloe gripped her ass. Chloe was clearly riding high off the atmosphere, and alcohol.

Warren returned to... whatever it was, he was doing, and Max turned to face Chloe. "Your mother would be so disappointed. I've done such a terrible job training you," Max mocked. "Yet you love me anyway," Chloe smiled.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price," Max said, grasping both Chloe's hands in a tender move, "I will _always_ love you." Pulling close, Max finished "It's just you and me Chloe. I am never leaving you. You will never be alone again."

As Max completed her promise, Chloe pulled her in closer, finally at a loss for words. The two began to dance slowly. Together, as the hours passed, they felt the movement of the party ebb and flow around them. Yet neither noticed a minute passing.


End file.
